Beautiful Nightmare
by isaaclahey
Summary: Rebecca moves to Beacon Hills and discovers something she never thought could happen.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, i've been writing this story for a while and i've had no one to tell me what they think of it so i decided to post it here! let me know what you think, it'd mean a lot to me xxxx**  
**-Kara**

* * *

Rebecca was always the quiet one at school. She never spoke unless spoken to; she had good enough grades to get by. Her mother was killed in a terrible accident a few months into freshman year. Rebecca's father dragged her to Beacon Hills, where she begged and pleaded not to go. She had heard of a bunch of murders that had occurred in Beacon Hills and Rebecca didn't want to put herself or her father in danger. But yet, here she was on Monday morning walking into Beacon Hills High, the first time of many. She walked into her first class and sat in a random seat in the back. "This stupid lizard thing is driving me nuts," a voice sprung into her mind. She looked around, no one was looking anywhere near her and, as far as Rebecca knew, no boy would be trying to talk to her.

"I wonder who is it is," his voice rang through Rebecca's head again. "What the fuck is happening?" She thought to herself. "God, I must be going insane," Rebecca thought. But no, there she was, in Geometry, hearing every one of this boy's thoughts. Rebecca figured out which boy's thoughts were raiding her mind: the kid with shaggy black hair sitting across the classroom.

From his thoughts, Rebecca figured out that he was some sort of monster. He didn't think much about the lizard thing after he dozed off and started thinking about having sex with his girlfriend. From his girlfriend's moans, Rebecca figured out his name was Scott. The bell finally rang and Rebecca sprang from her seat. As she got further away from Scott, his thoughts disappeared. She let out a sigh of relief and turned the hallway corner straight into someone's chest. "Oh, fuck. Sorry," Rebecca said as she felt the boy's chest up. Someone's fit. "No, it's my fault," the boy said. "She's cute. Must be new," his thoughts rang up in her head. She rolled her eyes and the boy raised an eyebrow.

"Can you help me find room 302?" Rebecca asked sweetly as she read her schedule. The boy nodded cutely, "You're in luck! I'm going there right now." She smiled as she fell into step beside him. "I'm Rebecca by the way," she said looking up at him. He was fairly taller than her with brown hair and big brown eyes. He had beauty marks scattered up his neck to his cheek. He looked down at her and smirked, "Stiles." The name clicked. She remembered Scott thinking of him. She nodded slowly, facing ahead.

"Oh god, she thinks my name is weird. Nice one, Stiles. You scare people away with your name," his thoughts popped into hers again. Rebecca smiled and said, "That's a cool name. Is it a nickname?" His eyes lit up as he thought, "Whoa, cool girl alert. Don't mess this up, Stiles." He looked down at her as she faced the hallway ahead of them, studying her side profile. "Yeah. But everyone calls me Stiles. Everyone. No one knows my real name. Fuck, I'd be surprised if I remembered it," he said as he turned into a classroom. Rebecca followed him towards the back of the classroom as he thought of his real name and how it was so terrible, he'd never forget it.

Rebecca heard Scott's thoughts before he saw him, "Stiles. Stiles. Stiles. Stiles." She sat against the window and Stiles sat next to her. Scott sat next to him and they got cracking on that lizard thing Scott was thinking about before he got all intimate with his girlfriend. "Allison couldn't read the Latin but she took it to someone who could and she said that it said that the kanima seeks a friend," Scott said to Stiles. They really should speak lower because everyone within a foot could hear what they were saying. Stiles thought, "And how does your stupid girlfriend know the person was right?" but he didn't dare say it out loud.

"What's that mean?" Stiles said to Scott. Rebecca cleared her throat, "Whoever this Allison girl made translate the paper was wrong." Both boys looked at her in shock. "Fuck, she knows," Scott thought. "She is so goddamn cool," Stiles thought. "If I heard you correctly, you said a kanima right?" Rebecca asked. Scott nodded. She continued, "Then it's a South African lizard and, from what I can remember, it seeks a master. Not a friend," Rebecca said to the two boys. Stiles turned away from her and looked at Scott. "And how do you know that?" Scott asked rudely. Rebecca shrugged, "I just do."

"Tell me," Scott demanded. "Dude, chill out," Stiles said. Scott sighed, "Can we trust you?" Rebecca nodded, "From the looks of it, whoever told your girlfriend about the kanima was trying to sabotage you." Stiles' thoughts were full of admiration with the occasional, "But Lydia." Rebecca didn't know what that meant, probably his girlfriend. He was very attractive and it'd surprise her if he didn't have one.

Scott's eyebrows scrunched together, "How'd you know she was my girlfriend?" Rebecca's eyes widened as she stammered, "Uh, l-lucky guess?" Scott bought it but Stiles thought otherwise. "There's something she's hiding. Well I guess I shouldn't say anything since we hide something big everyday." Rebecca didn't know how to react to his thoughts but she realized that something bigger was going on in Beacon Hills.


	2. Chapter 2

The rest of the day went swiftly until last period. Chemistry. Rebecca was always terrible at science. She sighed as she stepped into the classroom and sat in the back, as usual. She felt her mood get brighter as Stiles' thoughts infested her brain. "Someone's in my seat. Looks like a girl. She looks pretty. Oh, it's Rebecca! Sweet. I'll just sit next to her." Rebecca tried smiling discreetly, but when Stiles sat down next to her he said, "What? Does my sexy self make you smile?"

Rebecca shook her head, laughing. "That was too forward. She probably thinks I'm a creep." Rebecca had to stop herself from telling him to not be so self-conscious. "Yeah, it does," she replied. He chuckled heartily as he pulled out his notebook and began taking notes. Rebecca groaned as she tried to decipher the hieroglyphics on the board. "You okay?" Stiles asked, glancing at her. "I suck at chemistry," she admitted. Stiles nodded. "I wonder if I should ask her if she wants to study with me. I do have perfect grades. She is pretty. There is something about her that intrigues me. But we just met. Ugh, why is this so hard?"

Stiles didn't say anything about studying for chemistry together and Rebecca failed her first chemistry test on Wednesday, while Stiles passed with flying colors. She groaned as she whacked Stiles on the shoulder. "What?" he exclaimed. "Uh, you could've told me you were a fucking genius at chemistry." Stiles shrugged, "I didn't think you needed to know." Rebecca rolled her eyes, "I fucking said I fucking sucked at fucking chemistry." Stiles cracked up, "No need for all those f-bombs." Rebecca's features softened and she cracked a smile. "My mom was from Brooklyn so I got the remains of her accent." The bell rang, signaling the end of the day.

"Brooklyn? What the hell are you doing all the way across the country?" Stiles asked as he picked up his things and waited for her to do the same. "My mom was vacationing in San Francisco when she met my dad. Supposedly it was love at first site. She took my dad back to New York with her, gathered all her stuff up, and moved to San Francisco." Stiles nodded as they walked out of the classroom together, "Sounds like a fairytale." Rebecca smiled slightly, "Yeah, it was." Stiles thought, "Was? Should I ask? Should I not ask?" Rebecca decided to ease the pressure. "I know what you're thinking. Was? Yeah, was. About a year ago my mom and I went to visit her family in New York. We were walking through Manhattan when someone pulled out his gun," Rebecca stopped talking as she laughed, short and cruelly. They reached a little blue jeep. "You know, there was at least a thousand people around, seeing as we were in Times Square. Only one shot was fired. And that shot just so happened to hit my mom right in the chest. Don't ask me what I did because frankly that whole memory is a blur."

Stiles pulled her into a hug and she realized she was crying. She hadn't told that story to anyone but the police. Now all Rebecca could hear was Stiles thinking, "Should I tell her? No. Not yet. She just told me hers. I can't, but I will one day." Rebecca pulled away and wiped her eyes. "Wow, sorry. I've never actually spoken that story out loud to someone other than the police." Stiles smiled and wiped her cheek with his thumb. "It's okay. Want to come over? We can study for Chemistry?" Rebecca sniffled, "What's the use? The test was today." Stiles opened the passenger side door and gestured inside, "Then we can get a head start on next week's test." She glared at Stiles playfully. "I have Oreos," he said, wiggling his eyebrows. Rebecca climbed into the car. She watched Stiles walk around and get in the drivers seat. "How'd you know Oreos was my weakness?" Stiles started the car, "Isn't Oreos everybody's weakness?"

Rebecca smiled, "Touché." They arrived at Stiles' house in a few minutes time. They got out of the car and Rebecca trailed behind Stiles as he unlocked the front door. "My dad is probably still at the station," Stiles said as he shut the door behind them. "Station? What is he? A train conductor?" Stiles cackled, "You're so dumb. The police station. He's the sheriff." Rebecca's eyes widened and her face turned beat red, "Oh my god. I'm such an asshole." She followed Stiles into the kitchen. Rebecca watched Stiles take out the Oreos and place them on the counter. "I'm going to pee, glasses are in that cabinet," Stiles said as he pointed, "Milk's in the fridge. Pour two glasses and meet me upstairs."

Rebecca cackled, "Oh my god, excuse my laugh." Stiles thought, "I want to make her laugh all day because that was the most beautiful sound I've ever heard." Rebecca blushed hard as his thoughts registered in hers. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and looked at Stiles, "There's no way I'm going to be able to carry Oreos and two glasses of milk up a foreign staircase by myself." Stiles snorted, "Foreign staircase? You're so weird. Fine, I'll take the Oreos. Get the milk. I'm going to pee." As Stiles walked up the stairs Rebecca shouted, "Don't take the Oreos in the bathroom with you!" Stiles shouted back, "Don't tell me how to live my life!"

Rebecca threw her head back in laughter. She was far enough away to not hear Stiles' thoughts. She gathered two glasses and opened the fridge, looking for the milk. Rebecca found it and as she was pouring the first glass, Stiles screams came from upstairs. "What the fuck, Stiles?" Rebecca yelled as the milk went everywhere. "I dropped an Oreo in the toilet!" he responded. Rebecca quickly cleaned the milky countertop and poured the second glass. She ran up the stairs just as Stiles was walking out of the bathroom.

Rebecca followed Stiles into his bedroom. It was quite clean despite the few articles of clothing lying around. She put the glasses of milk down on Stiles' desk and walked over to him. He was sitting, cross-legged, on the floor, reading through his chemistry textbook. Rebecca shoved him so he was lying down and she playfully smacked him upside the head. Her legs were straddling his waist. "That's for making me think there was a fucking murderer in the house." She hit him again, "That's for making me spill milk." Again. "That's for making me clean it up." One more time. "And that's for dropping an Oreo in the toilet. No more for you."

She got up and took the Oreos from his desk and sat on his bed, hoarding them. "Oh my god. This girl is perfect," Stiles thought. "Well if you're done harassing Stiles, let's get started," he said aloud. Rebecca laid down on her stomach on Stiles' bed while he sat cross-legged on the floor facing her. "Let's start with the periodic table," Stiles said, looking up at her. "Whatever floats your boat, Mr. Stilinski!" Rebecca answered as she took an Oreo out of the packet and popped it in her mouth. "I like the way she says that. Fuck, I like the way she says everything," Stiles thought.

Rebecca hid a smile as Stiles went into explaining all of the different elements. Not even halfway through, Rebecca dozed off. Stiles realized right away because he kept sneaking glances at her from behind his textbook as he read. He decided to take a nap himself. He went to go on his bed but thought against it. "When she wakes up and sees me there, she'll probably think I'm a creep," Rebecca heard his thoughts. She wasn't fully asleep but his thoughts were keeping her awake. She opened one eye and looked up at Stiles. He had his back towards her as he ran his hands through his hair. "Stiles?" she called out. He jumped at the sound of her voice but turned around to look at her. "Nap with me."

That was all Stiles needed. She sat up as he sat down and she snuggled into his chest. "Dude, I know we just met but you're cool. I like you. You're like my only friend," Rebecca confessed. She was a very open person and always said how she felt. Stiles, on the other hand, was not. "Shit, she just said how she felt. I feel the same way. But Lydia," Stiles thought. That was always it with him, though. "But Lydia." Rebecca cleared her throat as she lightly gripped onto Stiles' shirt, "Who's that Lydia girl?" It came out before she could stop herself. "Isn't she the town nut job or whatever?" That should cover up any suspicion. "Yeah, supposedly. I don't think so, though."

She laughed dryly, "What are you in love with her?" She felt Stiles tense beneath her. "Yeah, since third grade." Rebecca felt her heart crumble. They had to be going out then. "So how long have you two been dating?" Stiles laughed harshly, "Dating? I wish. She doesn't give two shits about me. No one does. You should start to realize that. All of Beacon Hills would be better off without me." His voice had risen to a shout. "You shouldn't think like that, Stiles. You're the one holding this place together."

Stiles scoffed, "Yeah, coming from the person who just got here two days ago." His words stung Rebecca. "I know more than you think," she muttered. "What do you—" Stiles started to ask but someone came barging through the door. "Hey. Stiles, what do you want for dinner?" Rebecca shot off of the bed and quickly picked up her backpack. Stiles shot up as well. "Oh, uh, sorry to interrupt," he said as he looked between Rebecca and Stiles.

"No worries. I was just leaving. You must be Mr. Stilinski, correct?" Rebecca said sweetly as she smiled up at the Sheriff. "Call me Sheriff." Rebecca laughed, "You got it." Sheriff shot a look towards Stiles, "Want to stay for dinner?" he asked. Rebecca shook her head, "No I don't want to be a hassle. I'll leave. My dad's probably freaking out anyway." Sheriff shrugged, "Another day." Rebecca smiled, "Definitely. I'll see you, Stiles." She looked back at him and smiled slightly before leaving the Stilinski household.


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days were a lot for Rebecca. She had to endure most of the day with Scott's thoughts worrying about the kanima. He had made a discovery that Jackson, captain of the lacrosse team, Greek God, and complete dick head, was also the kanima. Rebecca connected the dots and figured out that Scott was a werewolf. It wasn't hard. He kept thinking about the full moon and how cool he looked with his fangs. Rebecca hadn't talked to Stiles much since the day at his house. He occasionally thought about why Rebecca wasn't even looking his way. Rebecca didn't even know why she felt the way she did. Stiles was doing a lot of thinking about the kanima and who controlled it. He was more interested in it than Scott was. That bothered Rebecca because Scott was the werewolf here, Stiles was just a human.

Rebecca was also aware of reading two other people's minds. Jackson, whose thoughts she hated hearing more than Scott's because it consisted most of, "I look hot today." There was no depth. He was a shallow person. And Erica, whose thoughts rarely flowed in and out of Rebecca's mind by the mere passing in the hallway. They didn't have any classes together besides lunch. They didn't sit anywhere near each other, but because Erica's mind was the only one Rebecca's could hear out of everyone, she heard all of her thoughts. Apparently she was a werewolf, as well. She thought a lot of a guy named Derek. Scott seemed to think of him from time to time too.

Then there was Allison, Scott's girlfriend. But they weren't allowed to see each other because her parent's were strict. Still, no one elaborated on Allison's family in their thoughts and that irked Rebecca. Stiles secretly hated her and didn't trust her because of her family. He always thought, "They creep me out," nothing more, nothing less. Rebecca couldn't read Allison's thoughts, though. It was weird because everything made sense until it came to Stiles. Rebecca could hear the thoughts of the supernatural at Beacon Hills High. Scott was a werewolf, Erica was a werewolf, Jackson was a freaking kanima, but Stiles was a human. How could she hear his thoughts but no other human's?

* * *

On Monday Rebecca decided to skip gym. Allison had the same thought. Rebecca caught her sneaking around. She was obviously following someone because she kept a safe distance. Rebecca, herself, stayed a bit behind Allison and followed her down to the boys' locker room. Rebecca stood a good distance away so that if anyone came no one would see her. Someone came out of the locker room, a boy named Matt. He was in Rebecca's History class and he was always taking a picture of someone. It freaked Rebecca out. Him and Allison talked for a few and when he walked away he had a smile on his face. Allison watched him leave and then slipped into the locker room. Rebecca heard a few shouts but couldn't decipher who was speaking to Allison. After a few minutes, Scott came running down the staircase and booming into the locker room. There were loud bangs and growls.

Stiles and Erica came downstairs next. They didn't hear the ruckus inside. "I had the world's worst crush on you, Stiles. Yeah, you. But you never noticed me, just like you aren't now," Erica trailed off and followed Stiles' gaze to the water on the floor. Jackson and Scott came flying out of the locker room. Rebecca went to turn away until she ran smack dab into Mr. Harris. "Party's over," he muttered while grabbing Rebecca's arm and dragging her towards the fight.

Erica was holding back Jackson and Rebecca saw her claws retreat the second Mr. Harris approached. "All of you, detention. Now," Mr. Harris yelled. He let go of Rebecca's arm violently. She gave him a dirty look as the group followed Mr. Harris up to the library. Once there, Rebecca took a seat by herself at a desk away from the others. "I have a restraining order," Jackson said to Mr. Harris as he gestured towards Scott and Stiles. "Fine. Stilinski. Scott. Go sit with her," Mr. Harris pointed towards me.

"Great. Not this weirdo," Scott thought. Rebecca scoffed and thought, "Right, I'm the weirdo, Mr. ITurnIntoAWerewolfWhenI'mAngry." Too bad he couldn't read her thoughts. Stiles was thinking about what Lydia was doing as they walked over to Rebecca, "Nah, she can't be the town nut job. She's Lydia. My Lydia. Well, not mine, but oh shut up Stiles." Scott sat diagonal to Rebecca and Stiles sat next to her. Scott lowered his voice and leaned over to Stiles, "Who do you think it is?" Stiles' eyes darted to Jackson. Jackson was sitting with Allison and Matt who Mr. Harris must have caught as he was going up the stairs. He was scarfing down a bag of chips. Erica was sitting alone writing in some journal.

"Who knows? How about that Matt kid?" Stiles suggested. He went into saying something about how he didn't like his face or something stupid Stiles would say. Rebecca tried to block out everyone's thoughts. She couldn't stand having other people's thoughts inside her head. It was giving Rebecca a terrible migraine. Scott wasn't making it any better so he decides to think about having sex with Allison in the library. Rebecca squeaked, "Hey, Scott?" He snapped out of his trance and looked at Rebecca with a confused face. Stiles looked at her as well. "This is the first time I've heard her speak in five days. I miss that voice," Stiles thought. Rebecca tried her hardest to ignore it. "Never mind," she said.

She was going to say something witty about him and Allison but thought against it. "I wonder what she was going to say," Stiles thought. Scott didn't think much at all after that. "Can we talk?" Stiles leaned over towards Rebecca. She shook her head no. "Please, I've been thinking a lot about the other day and—" Stiles said but Rebecca tuned him out because she knows for sure that he has not been thinking about the other day. Stiles realized that she wasn't listening and stopped talking.

Mr. Harris started to pack up his stuff. The students took it as it was time to go. "Oh, no. I'm leaving but you guys sadly are not. Not until you reshelf all of these books." He pointed towards the stacks and stacks of books. Rebecca mumbled a profanity that caused Stiles to giggle. "Something funny, Stilinski? Would you like to laugh about it at detention tomorrow? Again?" Stiles rolled his eyes, "No." Mr. Harris smirked, "That's what I thought." With that he left the room. Rebecca took a large stack of books and started to reshelf them by herself in the corner of the library.

She was remarkably able to block out everyone's thoughts, even her own. She was focused on putting the books away. "Rebecca?" Someone shouted. There was a crash and as Rebecca turned around a bookshelf was knocked over. Rebecca should've ran but the only thing she could think of was, "Finally I get to witness this shit and not just see it in people's minds." Stiles came running, "You need to get out of here," he shouted towards her. Rebecca shook her head, "No way in hell I'm missing this."

Stiles scrunched his eyebrows, "What?" Rebecca needed to see this kanima in action. It would make her feel better about a lot of things. "The kanima. I need to see it. Where's Jackson?" Rebecca started to walk away but Stiles held her back. "How do you know about that?" Rebecca snapped out of it, "What? Oh, you said it." Stiles grimaced, "I'm pretty sure I didn't." Rebecca snorted, "Well then, maybe you and Scott need to turn the volume down on your conversations." She rolled her eyes and turned away from Stiles. She peaked her head around a bookcase and saw Jackson. He was half kanima half human and he was writing something on the board. "Stay out of my way or I'll kill all of you," Rebecca read aloud. She felt Stiles' press up against her as; he too, was leaning over, trying to see.

Jackson turned full kanima and sliced Erica and Matt in the back of the neck. "There goes my Matt theory," Stiles thought. Erica let out a blood-curdling scream. The kanima jumped out of the window and Stiles went running to Erica's side. Scott joined him and Allison went over to Matt. "I need to take him to the hospital," Allison shouted. "Fine, take him, dumb bitch. We don't need you or him right now," Stiles thought.

Rebecca chuckled and ran over to Erica's side. She seemed to be having a seizure. "What's happening?" Rebecca asked. She looked over at Scott, "She's epileptic. Or well, she was, until," Scott said but Stiles elbowed his side before he could finish. "Until she got the bite," Rebecca thought. It looked like Erica was trying to say something but she couldn't get it out. Her thoughts were screaming, "Get me to Derek!" Rebecca cleared her throat and put on a confused look. Allison started talking before she could, "We need to take her to a hospital."

Rebecca laughed, "No you don't." They all looked at her. "You should take her to," Rebecca paused, "Derek?" Scott flinched, "How do you know Derek?" Rebecca shrugged, "I don't." Allison piped up, "Then how do you know we should take her to him?" Rebecca replied, "I just do. I know more than you do. Take Matt to the fucking hospital. They'll take Erica to Derek." Allison crossed her arms, "I'm not leaving until you give me a valid reason." Rebecca rolled her eyes, "God, you're such a bitch."

Stiles chuckled and thought, "I think I've found my soul mate." Allison looked shocked. "Okay, fine. I've talked to Erica before and she talks about this Derek guy like he's some kind of god. So I figured you should take her to him because it sounds like something you should do before she fucking dies," Rebecca directed the end of the sentence to Scott. "Fine, to Derek we go," Scott says as he scooped up Erica and left the library.


	4. Chapter 4

"Allison, take Matt to the hospital. Rebecca, come with me," Stiles said. He grabbed her hand and walked out of the school. "How'd you know?" he asked Rebecca as soon as they got in his jeep. "Know what?" Rebecca asked, playing dumb. "Stop Becca, I know you know," he said. Rebecca flinched, "Who in the world told you that you could call me that?" Stiles pulled out of the parking lot, "Well it's short for Rebecca." She snapped, "Never call me that again. Where are we going? Take me home." Stiles cleared his throat, "Can I come in?"

Rebecca sighed, "I really do not care." In reality, she did care. She was very lonely and having Stiles just in her presence made things better. She told him how to get to her house and once he pulled to a stop she hopped out. Rebecca opened the door and let Stiles in. "Can I ask you something?" he asked once they were situated in her bedroom. He was sitting on the edge of her bed while Rebecca was pacing back and forth, clutching her head. She stopped at the sound of his voice and turned to look at him.

She furrowed her eyebrows and nodded, "Of course." Stiles' heart shattered as she looked at him. Her face was full of stress and agony and he wished he could do something about it. "She looks so beautiful sad, but she looks even more beautiful happy," Stiles thought. Rebecca tried her hardest not to smile. She succeeded. "How'd you know that the kanima seeks a master, not a friend?" Rebecca sighed, "My mom was really into mythology from all over the world. The kanima always intrigued her the most because it was pretty much the rejection of a werewolf bite. She had always read the bite either turned the person or killed them." She wrung her hands, "That's why when you told me to leave, I couldn't. I needed to see it. I needed to believe that what my mom believed in was true somewhere." Rebecca looked at Stiles who was studying her.

She laughed nervously, "I must sound ridiculous." Stiles shook his head, "Never." He looked down at the floor, "I need to tell her," he thought. She walked over to him and tilted his head up to her, "Is there something on your mind?" Stiles cleared his throat and nodded. "Want to tell me?" she asked. He nodded again. Rebecca sat down next to him in a pretzel. "My mom's dead too." He blurted out. Rebecca hugged him and he wrapped his arms tightly around her. He picked her up as if she weighed nothing and placed her on his lap. He gripped tightly at the back of her shirt.

"It's okay," Rebecca said quietly as she rubbed his back. Stiles sucked in a deep breath, "She had cancer. It was so surreal. She didn't deserve it. She was perfect. I sat with her in the hospital every day after school. I was maybe seven years old," he said as his voice shook. "Baby, you don't have to keep going," Rebecca said as she pulled back and looked at him. Tears were falling from his big, brown, beautiful eyes. She wiped them and shushed him. "It's okay," Rebecca repeated. She looked away from him.

He scooped his finger under her cheek and made her look at him again, "What?" Stiles knew something was wrong and she loved that he knew that. She wrapped her arms around his neck and played with his hair, "My mom used to call me Becca. She was the only one. Once she died, I never heard it come out of anyone's mouth. And then you said it and I snapped and I'm sorry." Stiles shook his head, "Don't apologize. I won't call you it anymore." Rebecca shook her head, "No, you can call me that. You mean a lot to me and I like the way you say it."

She smirked and buried her head in the crook of his neck. "I like the way you say my name too," Stiles said. She giggled and got off of him. "My fat ass probably put your legs to sleep," she said as she sat on the floor in front of him. Stiles shook his head, "Oh shush." Rebecca laughed and licked her lips. That caused Stiles to lick his lips as well. "Fuck, I want to kiss her," he thought as he looked at her lips. "I want to kiss you," Rebecca blurted out before she could stop herself. "What?" Stiles asked, amused.

She sat up and crashed their lips together. Stiles grabbed her legs and put them around his waist. He leaned back on the bed as Rebecca sucked on his bottom lip. She moaned as Stiles slipped his tongue in her mouth. She ground their hips together as she felt him grow hard underneath her. A door slammed and a, "Rebecca! I'm home," floated up the stairs. Rebecca stopped kissing Stiles and put her face inches away from his. "Alright, I'll be down in five," she shouted and reconnected hers and Stiles' lips.

"Holy shit," Stiles thought. She smiled into the kiss as Stiles moved his hands up her shirt. Rebecca pulled away, "Can't let you have it all on the first date." She winked and got off Stiles. "Classy girl, I like it," Stiles said. Rebecca snorted, "Come on, I want you to meet my dad." She nodded towards her bedroom door wanting Stiles to follow her out. "Daddy! I want you to meet someone," Rebecca called as they were walking down the stairs.

"Do you finally have a friend?" he called back. Stiles laughed and Rebecca turned around and slapped him. "Yes, I do," she said as they entered the kitchen where her father was. "Daddy, this is Stiles. Stiles, my dad, Nick." They shook hands as Nick looked Stiles up and down. "Fuck, he hates me," Stiles thought. "I was hoping you'd be a girl," he said. Stiles laughed, "So did my mom." Nick laughed, "Want to stay for dinner?" Stiles shook his head, "Nah, I don't want to intrude."

Nick shook his head, "Oh, it's nothing. I want to get to know you." Rebecca looked up at him and batted her eyelashes, "Please? He means no harm." Stiles smiled and thought, "I could never say no to her." He sighed, "Fine. I think my dad's going to be at the station all night anyway." Rebecca nodded and sat down at the kitchen table. She locked eyes with Stiles and looked at the chair next to her. He sat down in it as Nick said, "Station? Your dad a cop?" Stiles nodded, "Sheriff. You guessed better than your daughter." He finished with a laugh. "Why? What'd she say?" Nick asked. "Don't say it Stiles!" Rebecca exclaimed as she climbed on him trying to cover his mouth. Once she did, he licked it causing her to shriek and wipe it on his shirt. "She asked me if he was a train conductor," Stiles managed to say.

Rebecca stopped squirming around and slapped him lightly. Nick started laughing, "Smooth Rebecca. Real smooth." She was sitting on Stiles' lap with her arms latched around his neck. She craned her neck to face her father and said, "I learn from the best." Nick mimicked her and picked up the phone. "Pizza for dinner because I'm too lazy to cook." Rebecca groaned, "You know I hate pizza out of New York." Nick dialed the pizza place, "You need to adapt to your new surroundings." Rebecca rolled her eyes, "I'm not an animal." Nick scoffed, "Yeah but you eat like one." Stiles laughed as Rebecca's dad placed their order.

When he got off the phone Rebecca was still planted firmly on Stiles' lap as they made faces at each other. "So are you guys going out?" Nick asked from the island. Rebecca turned around, "Um, no dad!" she turned back around and Stiles' face was red from embarrassment. "I wish we were," he thought. Nick laughed, "It's okay if you guys are. I like him much better than your last one." Rebecca groaned, "Dad, I thought we were never going to talk about him again." Nick raised his hands as a surrender, "You're right, I'm sorry. But you two remind me of me and your mom." He trailed off, looking at the floor. Rebecca cleared her throat and got off of Stiles. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Maybe I should leave the room," Stiles thought. Rebecca looked back at him and mouthed, "Stay with me." He didn't budge. "Why are you sorry? You guys are happy and—" Nick trailed off. "Yeah but I don't want to make you think about her every time Stiles and me are together," Rebecca said as she moved closer to her dad. "I think of her all the time. Stiles makes you happy. I'm happy. Now go upstairs and I'll call you when the pizza gets here," Nick said as he squeezed Rebecca's arm.

She walked away and grabbed Stiles' hand. They got in her room and Rebecca immediately started to pace. "You should stop pacing all the time, you're freaking me out," Stiles said as he grabbed her shoulders and held her in place. She let out a deep breath. "Sorry. We aren't usually all sappy like that." Stiles shook his head, "No, it's totally fine. I won't come over anymore if—" Rebecca kissed him. He pulled away, "What was that for?" he said. "To shut you up because why would I ever not want you here?" she said as she gripped the front of his shirt. Stiles shrugged. "Plus, I like giving you kisses," she said as she reconnected their lips.


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the evening went well. Stiles and Nick got along really well. After dinner, Stiles politely thanked Nick and left. "I like him a lot, Becks," Nick said later that night when they were watching television. Rebecca smiled, "He's something." School the next day was crazy. Cameras had been installed throughout the building and everyone seemed to know about the scene in the library. No one knew how it happened except the people that were there. Rebecca was still a nobody so no one came to bother her about what happened.

Rebecca meaninglessly floated through the day, not really retaining much. Chemistry came and when Stiles took his seat next to her all he thought was, "Why hasn't she put two and two together yet?" Rebecca furrowed her eyebrows, not sure what this thought meant. "She knows how kanimas become kanimas so why hasn't she said it yet?" Stiles thought as he unpacked his books. It clicked and Rebecca realized he wanted to know why she never asked about werewolves. She never asked because she already knew the answer. He was oblivious to the fact that she knew. Everyone was.

Rebecca held Stiles' hand under the table. She smiled, thanking the lord that she was a lefty and he was a righty so their intertwined hands didn't interfere with their writing. "Hello, love," Rebecca said as she crinkled her nose. Stiles winked at her and thought, "What are we? Should I ask her to Lydia's party? What if she forgot about our make out session? Well, we are holding hands..." his thoughts trailed off. Rebecca shook her head, smiling slightly at Stiles' thoughts rambling on. She decided to ease the pressure.

"You doing anything this weekend?" she whispered, not taking her eyes off of her notebook. "Maybe, why?" Stiles stuttered. Rebecca shrugged, "If you aren't, we can do something." She paused, "Only if you want to." Stiles snorted, "Of course I want to hang with you. Lydia's birthday party is Saturday. We should go together." Rebecca smiled, "I'd love to. Hey, that's the day of the full moon." Rebecca remembered Scott worrying about it this morning in geometry. Stiles tensed and released Rebecca's hand. She didn't realize the significance it had to the few at Beacon Hills until she looked up at Stiles. He looked frazzled.

"Why do you care about the full moon?" he spat out, frantically looking around. Rebecca shrugged, "I just like it. The moon is pretty. Plus, that's when the wolves come out. Awooooo!" she whispered, laughing. Stiles looked like he saw a ghost, "How do you know about that?" Rebecca stopped laughing, "About what? Werewolves? I think the whole human population knows about werewolves." Stiles cringed. "Fuck, I said to much," he thought. "Oh, wait. You mean about the werewolves in Beacon Hills? Well once you see a kanima, you know the werewolves exist," Rebecca said casually as the final bell rung.

"Do you know who they are?" Stiles asked. Rebecca giggled, "Nope. But from the looks of you, I know you do." Stiles thought, "What if she tells the world?" Rebecca smirked, "Dude, you look so scared. Chill out, I won't tell anyone. I don't have anyone to tell anyway." They walked out of the classroom together as Stiles visibly relaxed. "Good," he said. "I don't want you to get sucked in the middle of everything." Rebecca nodded, "I won't. But you'd tell me if you were a werewolf right?" She clung to his left arm and he rolled his eyes, "You'd know if I was one. We'd be making out and I'd be growling." Rebecca cackled, "I'm pretty sure you do that anyway."

He gave her the finger as she shoved him. They walked to Stiles' jeep to find Scott waiting. "Derek wants to talk to you," Scott said as they approached. "Why?" Stiles groaned. Scott shook his head, "Not you. Rebecca." Her head snapped up to Scott. "Me? Why?" she said, quite afraid. "He doesn't believe you," Scott answered. Rebecca scrunched her eyebrows together, "Believe what?" Scott shifted his feet, "How you know about him. Erica claims she hasn't talked to you a day in her life." Rebecca widened her eyes but quickly plastered a confused look, "I don't know what you're talking about. She must be lying." She simply shrugged. Scott rolled his eyes, "I know for a fact that she isn't lying." Rebecca cursed his werewolf senses and nodded, "Okay, fine. Take me to him."

Stiles shook his head. "No! No, no, no, no. Definitely not. You're not going to Derek!" He exclaimed as Scott and Rebecca looked at him, confused. "Why not?" Rebecca asked. "I said I didn't want you to get involved in this," he lowered his voice as he caressed her face. "Shit, I just practically told her Derek was a wolf," Stiles cursed himself in his mind. "I'm a big girl. I can handle this," she said as she put her hand over his. He sighed as he had a fight with himself in his mind. "If anything, Scott'll be there to save her," he concluded in his head. "Fine," Stiles said aloud as all three of them got in his jeep.

* * *

**Reviews are deeply needed, seeing as i have no idea what i want to happen next. Let me know what you like, what you don't like, what you want to happen, anything! thank you to the people who are following my story, it means a lot xxxxx**

**-Kara**


	6. Chapter 6

They pulled up to Derek's secret hideout. Rebecca sighed as she got out of the jeep. Scott led her into the building and down some stairs. They came out in a room with abandoned subway cars. In the corner Rebecca spotted Erica and two other boys. One was dark-skinned with kind eyes. The other was had curly hair and piercing blue eyes that when his eyes met hers, her heart stopped. "She's hot," the curly haired boy thought. Rebecca refrained herself from blurting, "Not too bad yourself."

"Derek! She's here," the dark-skinned boy said. Derek emerged from the shadows. He had broad shoulders and glared at Rebecca with his green eyes. "Hi," she said simply. Derek grimaced, "Hi. Rebecca, right?" She nodded, "That's me." Derek circled her. Scott and Stiles were standing off to the side with the other three teens. Rebecca figured out the other two boys were werewolves because their thoughts were shouting in her mind.

Everyone was thinking at once which caused Rebecca to squeeze her eyes shut. She tried to push their thoughts away. "Tell me how you knew about the kanima," Derek stalked around her. Rebecca opened her eyes slowly, "My mom. She loved all types of mythology. She especially enjoyed the kanima because it rejected the bite of a werewolf." Derek smiled, "You seem like a smart girl. Have you put two and two together yet?" Rebecca plastered a confused look on her face, "What do you mean?" Derek laughed, "Maybe that's for another day."

"But, I do wonder how you knew about me," he said as he stopped in front of her. Rebecca shrugged, "Erica told me—" Erica cut her off, "I don't even know you. I told you nothing." Rebecca started fiddling with her sleeves. "I'm not the bad guy here. You have bigger things on your plate. Like a fucking kanima," she spat out. The curly haired boy stalked over to the two. "So, you do know, then?" he asked, touching her cheek. Rebecca stiffened. Derek laughed, "Isaac, don't scare her to death." Rebecca rolled her eyes, "I'm not scared of him. Or you." Isaac smiled, "You should be."

She pulled away from Isaac. "Can I go now?" she said to Derek. He thought, "Well, I think she's safe. It doesn't seem like she controls the kanima." Derek nodded. Rebecca turned away before Isaac grabbed her arm. "I'll be seeing you in school," he growled in her ear. His thoughts were full of things he would do to Rebecca. She looked up and their eyes connected. The cockiness dissolved from his face for a split second. His thoughts became fuzzy as he looked in her eyes. "Becca! Let's go," Stiles shouted, snapping them both her and Isaac out of the trance they were in. She pulled away from Isaac as he thought, "What the fuck just happened?" Her thoughts were along the same lines.

* * *

Stiles wrapped his arm around Rebecca's shoulder as he walked her to her front door. The car ride over was silent as Rebecca thought about Isaac. Stiles couldn't stop thinking about who Rebecca thought was a werewolf. "What did Isaac whisper in your ear?" Stiles asked as they reached her front door. Rebecca shrugged, "Something dumb. He was trying to scare me." Stiles touched her cheek, just like Isaac had done minutes before. "Did he succeed?" Stiles asked. Rebecca rolled her eyes, "Not at all! Stiles, when are you going to realize I'm a big girl! I can handle things." Stiles held her hand, "But he's dangerous."

Rebecca snorted, "Can't be more dangerous than a freaking kanima." Stiles shrugged, "You never know." Rebecca refrained herself from saying that she did. "We still on for Saturday?" Stiles asked. Rebecca nodded, "Of course." She kissed Stiles on the cheek and walked into her house. "Dad?" Rebecca called out. "In the kitchen!" Rebecca threw her backpack on the floor as she walked into the kitchen. She leaned against the island as her father washed the dishes.

"Hey, dad? I have something to tell you," Rebecca wrung her hands. She had decided to tell her dad about the whole reading minds thing. "I—" she stopped suddenly. How was she supposed to tell her dad that she couldn't read everyone's minds? She didn't want to let him know about the werewolves. She didn't want him to get dragged into that. Her father raised his eyebrows at her, "Yes?" Rebecca cleared her throat, "I really like Stiles."

Nick let out a breath he was holding in. "Yeah I know," he chuckled. "But I met this kid today and when we locked eyes it was hypnotizing," Rebecca said. She scrunched her eyebrows together, wondering why she told her father this. "You need to get a girl friend. I'm no good at this stuff," Nick said. Rebecca laughed, "Yeah, too bad I hate girls." Nick waved his hand, "It can't be that bad." Rebecca rolled her eyes, "Yeah, it is." Nick smiled, "Well you're going to have to be nicer, Becks."

She turned around and walked out of the kitchen, "Yeah, I know. I'm going to take a nap." As she walked up the stairs Nick called out, "Do some homework! I know you haven't done any." Rebecca groaned, "Fine." She plopped down on her bed, as she didn't listen to her father's orders. She slipped into a light sleep and dreamt about piercing blue eyes lurking in the darkness.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews/follows, it means a lot! well i honestly don't know what i just wrote. there may be some Isaac action (i just have a lot of isaac feels) but let me know what you think. do you want me to elaborate on him or just stick with Stiles? i'm open to anything :) xxxx**

**-Kara**


	7. Chapter 7

In school the next day, Isaac made it his priority to sit next to Rebecca whenever he could. "Hi," he said to her in History class. She nodded his way. "I want to apologize for freaking you out yesterday," he smirked as she glared at him. She tried to push into his mind but she couldn't make anything out. His thoughts were fuzzy and she couldn't figure out why. "You didn't freak me out," she muttered as she took notes. Isaac chuckled, "Come on, Rebecca. I'm a werewolf. You must be scared." He rubbed his hand up her thigh.

His claws were out as Rebecca's breath hitched in her throat. "I know you know, Rebecca. You're a smart girl," Isaac whispered. She tried hard to ignore his hands getting closer and closer to a place where they shouldn't be. Rebecca pushed her mind into his but nothing was happening. It was just static as if the television was on the wrong channel. His claws began to graze the inside of her thighs as the bell rang. Rebecca jumped as his claws retracted. She looked up at him and he winked at her as he got up and walked out of the classroom.

Rebecca walked out of the classroom as Stiles intercepted her path. "Hello beautiful," he cooed as he kissed her on the cheek. Rebecca smiled slightly as Stiles' eyebrows dipped in confusion. "Everything alright?" He asked as Rebecca took his hand. She looked dazed but she nodded, "Y-yeah I'm alright. Isaac is trying to freak me out. He was flaunting his claws at me last period." Stiles thought, "If he wasn't a werewolf I would totally kick his fucking ass." Rebecca smiled sadly, "Don't worry, Stiles. You don't have to do anything. He'll stop eventually."

Stiles shook his head, "I just don't want you to feel threatened." Rebecca laughed, "Dude, there's a kanima in this town. One werewolf isn't going to do much to me." Stiles smirked, "So you do know then?" Rebecca nodded, "My mom was a good mythology teacher." Stiles guided her into Chemistry as he smiled at her. "You're amazing," he gushed. She sat down in her seat as he took his seat next to her. "I learn from you," she said as she stuck her tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes but smiled as Scott sat down next to them.

Rebecca blocked out Scott and Stiles and thought about Isaac. Why were his thoughts fuzzy to her? Did he know he know she could read minds? Did he have a way to prevent his thoughts from being read by her? Rebecca didn't pay attention to chemistry as she thought of all the possibilities. Maybe her theory on reading the supernatural's thoughts was wrong. That would explain Stiles. But more things proved that she could read the supernatural's minds than she could read anybody's mind. Maybe those two boys were different to her.

Maybe she could read Stiles' mind because he was so involved with the supernatural. That still didn't explain Isaac's fuzzy thoughts. She had to get to the bottom of it. Stiles held her hand under the table making her thoughts quiet down. "You were lost for a bit," Stiles whispered. Rebecca smiled, "I'm a die-hard daydreamer." Stiles shook his head, laughing, "You're nuts, that's what you are." Rebecca scrunched her nose, "Nuts for you." Stiles cackled, "That was so cheesy."

Mr. Harris turned around, "Something funny, Stilinski? How about you laugh about it at detention today. Three o'clock." Stiles rolled his eyes and groaned. After Mr. Harris turned back towards the chalkboard, Rebecca frowned. "Sorry babe," she kissed his cheek. Stiles smiled cheekily, "It's all good. But I won't be able to drive you home." Rebecca swatted the air with her hand, "Don't worry about it. I'll walk. It's pretty out today." Stiles squeezed her hand, "You're pretty today." Rebecca scoffed, "I'm pretty everyday!"

Stiles chuckled softly, "Touché!" Rebecca scooped his chin towards her and kissed him on the lips. "No! Stiles, she's weird. What are you doing kissing her? Please tell me you're not together!" Scott shouted in his mind. Rebecca pulled away, smirking. She watched Scott give Stiles a 'what the fuck was that?' look. All Stiles did was shrug and mouth, "I'll tell you later."

The bell for the end of the day rang as Rebecca got up and wished Stiles a good luck for detention. She left the classroom and walked to her locker. She opened it up and put her books away and took out the ones she needed for homework. Once she double-checked on the books she needed, she closed her locker door to find Isaac Lahey smirking at her. "What do you want, Lahey?" Rebecca spat at him. She walked towards the school doors as he matched her pace beside her. "You," he said simply. And as she looked up, into his eyes, all she did was smile. "Well you've got me. What are you gonna do? Eat me for dinner?"

Isaac laughed heartily but shook his head no. "I'd never do that. Especially to you," he said as they walked out of school grounds. "Are you hitting on me, Lahey?" she said with a hint of amusement in her voice. "Is it working?" he asked, his eyes darting from her to the sidewalk ahead of them. "It could be," she smirked as she looked up at him. Their eyes connected and Rebecca got lost in his blue irises. She tried to hear his thoughts but her result was still a bunch of white noise.

* * *

**Sorry for not updating sooner! i've been really thinking about what to do for this story! i know this wasn't a big update but i'm really trying to get my bearings on what to do with this story. so tell me...why do you think Isaac's thoughts are fuzzy to Rebecca? and do you like her with Stiles or with Isaac? let me know :) i'd really like to hear what you have to say. thank you to all of your reviews and for your follows! it means a lot to me xxxxxx**

**-Kara**


	8. Chapter 8

They turned the corner and onto Rebecca's street. "You're weird," Isaac stated bluntly. Rebecca laughed, "Excuse me, mister werewolf!" Isaac smirked, "Don't go around shouting that!" Rebecca shook her head, "Don't worry, people would probably think I'm insane." Isaac nodded, "True." Rebecca laughed again. "Which house is yours?" Isaac asked. Rebecca pointed to a house across the street. Isaac nodded. "Who do you live with?" Rebecca crossed the street, Isaac close behind her. "My dad. Just my dad," she said sadly. Isaac hesitated, "How about your mom?" Rebecca cleared her throat, "Sh—she's dead."

They stopped in front of Rebecca's house and she turned around to look at him. She tried hard to shove through his mind but nothing was happening. Still white noise. Isaac nodded, "So is my dad. And my brother. My mom left when I was little. She was smart to." Rebecca furrowed her eyebrows, "You confuse me." Isaac looked confused, "Why?" Rebecca laughed angrily, "One minute you're rubbing your hands up and down my thighs and the next your telling me about your deceased family." She watched Isaac flinch. She calmed down, "I'm sorry." Isaac shook his head, "No, you're right. Mixed signals, yeah?"

Rebecca nodded. "Maybe I should go," he whispered. "No, don't—" Rebecca started to say but Isaac nodded her a farewell and left. As he walked away he thought about Rebecca and how she was different. He couldn't put a finger on it. He knew he had to stay away from her in fear of falling for her. But he knew he had to get close to her. Very close. Those were the alpha's orders anyway.

_"Listen, Isaac. I saw the way she looked at you. It won't be hard to make her fall for you. Get close to her. Become her best friend. Do whatever you have to. Just get to know her." Derek was stalking around the abandoned subway car. He was barking out orders to the beta. "But why?" Isaac asked, bewildered. Derek growled, "Because I don't trust her. I think she could be controlling the kanima." Isaac protested, "But look Derek! It wouldn't make sense for her to be. She just moved here, how would she know who to kill?" Derek stiffened, "I don't know, and I don't care. Just find out. I don't trust her." Isaac rolled his eyes, "That's the problem. You don't trust anybody!"_

Isaac kept replaying that memory in his mind. Derek never said he'd fall for her too. Isaac had to realize that this was strictly business. He couldn't let his feelings in the way. Seducing her would get Isaac nowhere. She was smarter than that. She would never let a guy get to her by sexual ways. He needed to take the friend route. Become her best friend. Have her confide every secret to him. Maybe then they could take it the next step because Isaac would not mind having sexual ways with her. He could tell she felt the same.

* * *

Rebecca walked into her empty house and just stood. Isaac Lahey was trying to get with her. But he was sweet. He made her laugh more than anyone has in a long time. Plus, he's not so hard to look at. Rebecca started to pace. She was drawn to Isaac and she knew she shouldn't be. "Stiles is it, Rebecca. Stiles. Remember him? You practically love him." Rebecca started talking to herself. Beacon Hills was doing wonders to her sanity. "I need to run," she said. She ran upstairs and tore her jeans off. She put on shorts, a hoody, and running shoes.

Rebecca stormed down the stairs and out the front door. She still wasn't familiar with the area but she just ran. Running always calmed her thoughts and that's exactly what she needed. She ran for what felt like forever until she entered a park. It wasn't a park that you'd take a child to but more like a park for wildlife. Rebecca saw a few paths going off in different directions. She took the one to the far left and ran. There was no one in sight and all that surrounded Rebecca were trees. She ran deep into the heart of the forest. She didn't realize she was crying until she came to a halt.

Rebecca fell down to her knees in exhaustion. She was breathing heavy but all she could do was scream. It was nice having quiet thoughts. She never seemed to get that anymore. Rebecca let out a deep breath and finally looked up at her surroundings. She saw up ahead a house, or rather, the remains of one. She willed herself forward to see more. The house looked charred. "Must have been a fire," she thought aloud.

Curiosity got the best of Rebecca and she walked up the front steps. "What are you doing?" someone shouted from behind her. She turned around and saw Allison standing a few yards away. Rebecca shrugged, "No idea. I was out for a run and came across this." Allison shook her head, "You don't want to go in there." Rebecca quirked an eyebrow, "Why?" Allison took a step towards her. "Please, don't go in there. For me," Allison pleaded.

Rebecca was shocked by Allison's vulnerability. "Okay, fine. But, what are you doing here?" Rebecca asked as she stepped away from the house and towards Allison. Rebecca realized she was holding a bow and she had arrows in a pouch slung across her back. "Are you going to shoot me?" Rebecca asked, gesturing to the bow. Allison laughed quietly, "No, just practicing." Rebecca nodded, "Ahhh, you're the Katniss of Beacon Hills?" Allison laughed, louder this time, "Yeah, definitely." Rebecca smiled and walked towards Allison. "Could you teach me?" she asked sincerely. "Why do you want to learn?" Allison asked as she gripped tighter onto her bow. Rebecca shrugged, "Beacon Hills is a shady place. I would love to be able to fight for myself and even my dad."

Allison smiled and nodded, "Yeah sure. I'll teach you. How about Saturday? 8am?" Rebecca almost fell over, "8am? On a Saturday?" Allison laughed, "Well Lydia's party is that night and a girl's got to get ready! Plus, shooting a bow is hard. Time will fly, don't worry." Rebecca smiled, "Yeah, okay. Are we actually bonding right now?" Allison laughed, "Yeah I think we are. Here take my number." Rebecca gave Allison her phone and she put her number in. "Text me your address tomorrow after school. I'll pick you up Saturday at 8," Allison directed. Rebecca smiled, "You got it. I'll see you at school tomorrow." She turned to walk away but Allison's voice stopped her. "Want a ride home?" she asked. Rebecca turned around, "Nah, I need to clear my head. I'll walk. Thanks though!" Allison nodded and waved goodbye. They went separate ways as Rebecca chuckled to herself. "To think I'd ever be friends with Allison," Rebecca said aloud as she walked back to her house contentedly.

* * *

**hello everyone! thanks for all the reviews and follows! it really puts a smile on my face, thank you so much :) well here you go! i hoped you like this update. it's longer than the last two and i hope you get a feel for what Isaac is going through. let me know what you think! i take all of your reviews into considerations seeing as i really don't know what i want to happen in this story. but tell me...why do you think Isaac's thoughts are fuzzy to Rebecca?**

**-Kara xxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

"Sorry for walking off on you yesterday," Isaac mumbled half way through History the next day. Rebecca shook her head, "Don't apologize. It was all my fault." Isaac smiled a bit but shook his head, "Nah, I was being a bitch." Rebecca laughed, "True." Isaac chuckled and returned his gaze to the board. "Are you doing anything this weekend?" he asked her. She was surprised to say the least. "Is _the _Isaac Lahey asking me out?" Rebecca said in a high-pitched voice as she fanned herself with her hand. Isaac laughed heartily. Rebecca giggled, "No, but really, I actually am all booked tomorrow and Sundays are my chill days."

Isaac raised his eyebrows, "Can Sundays be chill with Isaac days?" Rebecca got butterflies, "As long as Isaac doesn't mind me in sweats and doing homework." Isaac smiled, "As long as Isaac gets to spend time with Rebecca." Rebecca found herself staring at the boy next to her. Something about him was drawing her in. She tried to push her mind into his. Nothing. She furrowed her eyebrows as she stared at his profile. He caught her watching and smirked. "What?" he asked, not taking his eyes off of his notebook.

Rebecca snapped out of it as she started to blush. "You look pretty when you blush," he said as his eyes flickered to her and back at his notebook. Rebecca swallowed nervously, "You look pretty all the time." She squeezed her eyes shut as she cursed herself for saying something so stupid. Isaac laughed, "Thanks. So do you." His face softened, as he looked her in the eyes. Now Rebecca's thoughts fuzzed. He was breathtaking. The bell signaled for the end of class and Rebecca jumped. "So, I'll see you Sunday?" Isaac asked as the two packed their stuff up. Rebecca nodded and smiled slightly. "Yeah, Sunday sounds good." Rebecca got up and left the classroom after looking back one last time at Isaac.

* * *

As the bell signaled for the last class of the day, Rebecca was relived. She couldn't wait for the weekend. Stiles drove Rebecca home and they had a make-out session in his jeep once they pulled up to her house. In the back of her mind Rebecca couldn't help but think of Isaac. She pushed the thought of him away as she kissed Stiles one last time before she hopped out of the jeep. "I'll pick you up at 7 tomorrow!" Stiles shouted out the window and Rebecca turned around. She gave Stiles a thumbs up and blew him a kiss. He drove away as she walked into her house.

Rebecca climbed the stairs as she remembered to text Allison.

_Hey! It's Rebecca. Are we still having lessons tomorrow?_

Rebecca quickly changed into shorts and a black tank top. She turned on her computer as her phone vibrated on her nightstand.

_I am if you are! Text me your address, I'll be there at 8!_

Rebecca texted Allison her address and shut off her phone. She logged onto tumblr and sat there for hours. She heard a clank at her window but she just shrugged it off. _Clank. Clank. Clank. _It kept going. Rebecca stood up and looked out her window. She saw Isaac standing in her backyard. She opened the window. "How romantic," she shouted sarcastically down at him. He laughed and his smile lit up. It made Rebecca smiled too. "I thought you should know I'm going to need a rain check for Sunday!" he shouted back at her, nervously scratching his neck. Rebecca wasn't going to lie, she felt a little hurt.

"Why?" she called down. "There's a full moon tomorrow. Awooooo," he fake howled. "I wouldn't want to eat you." Rebecca smiled, "Well I'm not mad since you're doing it for a good reason." Isaac chuckled, "So, I was thinking we could move chill day to now?" Rebecca checked her clock and saw that it was 8o'clock. "I should really stop with tumblr," she mumbled to herself. "What's a tumblr?" Isaac shouted up. Rebecca leaned out the window, "How'd you know what I said?" Isaac smiled and shook his head. He asked, "Can I come up?"

Rebecca nodded and she watched him fly up the tree and swiftly jump into her bedroom. "I'm a werewolf, darling," he said as he winked at her. She rolled her eyes and sat down on her bed. "So this is it. This is the Lloyd residence." Rebecca gestured to their surroundings. "Where's your dad?" Isaac asked curiously. "Unlike me, he has friends. He's out," Rebecca rolled her eyes. Isaac smiled as he took her in. She wasn't wearing anything special. Just shorts and a tank top but she looked beautiful. He was going to say so but he thought against it. His eyes trailed down her body and lingered at her chest. He quickly snapped his eyes back up to hers before she could suspect anything.

"Can you tell me about your world?" Rebecca asked as she sat in a pretzel. She patted the space next to her and Isaac willingly sat. "Well there are obviously werewolves. And a kanima. And werewolf hunters. And my alpha is a douchebag. And he's going to tie me up for three days during the full moon so I'm going to miss school on Monday," he rambled on and on and on. When he was done Rebecca asked why his alpha was going to tie him up. Isaac sighed, "I'm new to the werewolf community. New werewolves are strong and they can't control their urge to attack. I changed once and almost ate Stiles."

Rebecca flinched and thought about Stiles. She felt like she was betraying him as she sat here and talked with Isaac. She knew she wasn't because all they were doing was talking. That calmed her down a bit. "So Derek is going to lock us up and that's going to refrain me from seeing you," he continued. There was a hint of disappointment in his voice but Rebecca thought against it. She thought she wanted to hear it so she did. But Isaac was extremely disappointed. "You'll be able to control yourself soon, right?" she asked as Isaac looked at the floor. He nodded, "I hope so. Derek keeps telling us he'll show us how but with this kanima business, we've been really busy."

Rebecca nodded as they sat there in a comfortable silence. "Can Scott control himself?" she asked. She didn't really think of the fact that Isaac didn't tell her about Scott. "How do you know that Scott's a werewolf?" Rebecca shrugged, "Just connected the dots, really." Her insides were screaming. She wanted to tell Isaac everything, but she knew she couldn't. Not yet, anyway. "Well, yeah. He can control himself. He's been a werewolf quite a bit longer than I have," Isaac answered. Rebecca sighed and leant her forehead on Isaac's arm. "Shit goes down in Beacon Hills, huh?" Isaac's shoulders shook as he laughed causing Rebecca to shake from his laughter. It made her smile. Isaac's laughter died down and he wrapped an arm around her.

"Maybe I should get going," he said as he rubbed his hand up and down her side. Rebecca pulled away and looked at him, "Whatever you want." He sighed as his blue eyes pierced through Rebecca. "What I want is to stay here," he said softly. Rebecca smiled and kissed his cheek. "But Derek is probably freaking out right now," Isaac sighed. Rebecca nodded and said, "I understand." He heard the sadness in her voice. "You know what?" he said abruptly. Rebecca looked up at him. "Fuck Derek."

* * *

**eeee, hi everyone! thanks for all the follows and favorites, it means the world to me. let me know what you think of this update! i literally make up this story as i go along, haha. let me know if i'm doing a good job or not! **

**-Kara xxxxxxxxx**


	10. Chapter 10

The two teenagers found themselves laid back on Rebecca's bed laughing and talking. After a little while, they heard a door close downstairs. All noise ceased. Rebecca glanced at the clock. 1am. "If we're quiet enough, he'll never know," Rebecca whispered to Isaac. Isaac smiled devilishly, "That sounded really dirty, Becks." She rolled her eyes and punched his shoulder. They stayed still, looking in each other's eyes. Rebecca tried hard to get into Isaac's mind but she decided to give up. It never worked and Rebecca needed to realize that it was wrong to use people's minds.

"I had fun tonight," Rebecca whispered once she heard her father's bedroom door close. Isaac smiled causing his eyes to scrunch in delight. "Most fun I've had in a long time," Isaac replied. Rebecca sighed as she remembered that Isaac should be with his pack. "Won't Derek kill you for it?" Rebecca asked worriedly. Isaac shrugged, "Doesn't matter as long as I get to spend time with you." Rebecca rolled her eyes. They sat in silence as Rebecca thought of the night. Isaac seemed to always stay clear of his family. Rebecca couldn't dig through his mind so she did the human thing and asked out loud.

"Do you miss your dad?" It was barely audible as it came out of her mouth but Isaac didn't miss a beat. He swallowed hard. "Uh, it's really complicated to explain," he stuttered. Rebecca reached for his hand and he allowed her to lace her fingers with his. His hand was much larger than hers and it enveloped her hand, making it practically disappear. The heat coming off of his large hand was comforting to Rebecca. She wondered if the rest of him felt like that. "Okay, well if you ever want to talk about it, you know I'm all ears." She had a small smile on her face as she squeezed his hand. He nodded, "Well I can't tell you everything today. What are we going to do on all our other chill days?" Isaac smiled.

"We could do this," Rebecca said as she leaned in closer to Isaac. His eyebrows dipped in confusion as her eyes darted to his lips. She pressed their lips gently together. Isaac was taken by shock. He pulled back as he watched a flicker of hurt go pass her face. "I'm sorry, I should go," Isaac whispered as he got off the bed. "Wait," Rebecca said as she grabbed Isaac's arm. He turned around and looked at her with sad eyes. "Let's just forget I did that okay?" She asked as she shook her head, not believing what she just did. Isaac nodded. Rebecca started to pace. She had her eyes squeezed shut. "I can't believe I just ruined everything.

Isaac held Rebecca in place. "You didn't ruin anything, Becks. I mean, I like you, yeah. But just not ready to kiss, I mean, you're with Stiles anyway." He watched her face fall as she remembered Stiles. "Fuck! Don't tell anyone," she scolded Isaac. He held his hands up, "No problem. Are we still having chill days?" he asked cutely as he batted his eyelashes. Rebecca rolled her eyes, "Of course. Now get out of here, wolf." Isaac winked at her and kissed her cheek before jumping out the window.

* * *

8am rolled around real fast and Rebecca cursed herself and Isaac as she hopped into Allison's car. She didn't even bother looking nice. Her hair was thrown up in a bun and she was wearing sweats and a sweatshirt. "Good morning, sunshine!" Allison giggled as Rebecca strapped herself in. "Oh shut it," Rebecca said causing Allison to laugh harder. Rebecca cracked a smile herself as the pulled onto the main road and headed towards the same patch of woods Rebecca ran to a few days ago. It was a silent car ride. Once they pulled up to the woods, Rebecca got out and shook her limbs. They were still sleeping.

"So, tell me, how do you know how to shoot a bow?" Rebecca asked as she grabbed the spare bow out of Allison's trunk. Allison picked hers up and slung a bunch of arrows over her shoulder. "My aunt was really into archery. She didn't have any kids and she wanted to teach someone, so she taught me," Allison said as she walked into the woods, beckoning for Rebecca to follow her. Rebecca nodded as Allison glanced back at her. Allison stopped walking about five minutes later and looked around at her surroundings. "This seems good," she said. Allison walked over to Rebecca and gave her an arrow.

Allison demonstrated how to hold the bow and where to put the arrow. Rebecca flubbed it the first couple of times. She finally got the hang of it once Allison did it herself. Rebecca wasn't half bad and Allison was actually very impressed. It seemed like no time went by at all but Rebecca's stomach started to rumble in the middle of a story Allison was telling about something Lydia did one time. Rebecca took her phone out of her pocket and saw that it was 1pm. "Dude, Stiles is picking me up in six hours and I still don't know what the fuck to wear," Rebecca stated as she shot another arrow and perfectly hit the tree yards away.

"You're going to Lydia's party?" Allison asked as she also shot another arrow. Rebecca nodded as she put another arrow on her bow. "I've never said a word to her before but Stiles wants to take me," Rebecca said as she focused on her target. Allison hummed, surprised, as she took in what Rebecca said. "What?" Rebecca asked. Allison shrugged, "I don't know, that's weird. The person Stiles has been in love with since third grade is throwing a party so he takes a person who he's just met. It's just odd." Rebecca released the arrow as it perfectly hit the tree. "You're really good at this," Allison said as she observed Rebecca's shot.

"I learn from the best," Rebecca said as she stuck her tongue out at Allison. Allison laughed as she walked over to the two trees they were using as targets and taking out all of the arrows. She put them in her pouch and slung them over her shoulder, as she always did. "Alright, kiddo. Let's go," Allison stated as she walked passed Rebecca. Allison drove Rebecca home and told her to keep the bow. Rebecca thanked her countless times and got out of the car. "See you later!" Allison shouted out the window as Rebecca walked to her front door.

Rebecca walked in her house. "Dad?" she called out. There was no answer. She sighed as she walked up the stairs to take a well-needed shower. When she got out she wrapped a towel around herself and her hair. She walked into her room and tried to pick out an outfit. She went with jeans and a red plaid shirt Rebecca took her hair out of her towel and blow-dried it. She took a straightener and ran it over her hair a few times. It was the first time anyone would see her with straight hair and she liked that. Rebecca thought she looked a thousand times better with her hair straight but she never did it much. It reminded her too much of her mother because she would always straighten Rebecca's hair for her when she was little.

When her hair was done she ran her fingers through it to mess it up a bit. She didn't like when it was perfect. It was weird to her. She looked at the clock and it said 5:00. Rebecca sighed and grabbed her black leather jacket and her ratty old Vans and went downstairs. She plopped on the couch, putting her jacket beside her and her Vans on the floor in front of her. Rebecca turned on the television and found a movie to pass the time. Halfway through the movie, Rebecca's father walked through the door.

"Hey dad," Rebecca said, her eyes not wandering from the television screen. He walked by and dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "Wow, I can't remember the last time I saw your hair like that. Are you going out?" Nick shouted from the kitchen. Rebecca nodded even though he couldn't see, "Yep! Stiles is picking me up in about a half hour." Nick walked into the living room and sat down on the recliner. "Daddy, I'm taking a nap. Wake me when Stiles rings the doorbell." Nick winked at her, "You got it."

* * *

Rebecca awoke to the sound of laughter. "What the fuck, man?" she said as her eyes focused. No one was in the living room and the television was off. "Hello?" she shouted. "There's sleeping beauty!" Nick called, "We're in the kitchen!" Rebecca rolled her eyes as she sat up. "What else is new?" she mumbled under her breath. She slipped one her Vans and walked into the kitchen. She ran her fingers through her hair as she plopped in a seat next to Stiles. "Why didn't you wake me?" Rebecca asked the two guys as she held Stiles' hand under the table. Stiles shrugged, "You looked peaceful."

Rebecca smiled, "Wanna get going?" she asked, hoping he'd say yes. He nodded and Rebecca waved goodbye to her father. "I'll see you tomorrow, daddio." Nick nodded. "Nice talking to you, Stiles," Nick said as the two guys shook hands. "Same to you, Mr. Lloyd." Rebecca grabbed her coat from the couch before they left the house. "Your hair looks nice," Stiles gushed when they got in the jeep. Rebecca kissed his sweet lips for a few. Stiles smiled into the kiss and pulled away with a light blush on his face.

* * *

**biiiiiiig update, yeah? hehe, i'm so excited to write Lydia's party 'cause i've got the best idea for Rebecca's hallucination. **  
**thanks _(as usual)_ to everyone who follows my story and favorites it. means a lot:)**  
**reviews are nice, too *hint* ;)**

**thanks again! - Kara xxxxxxxx**


	11. Chapter 11

They pulled up to Lydia's house. "Jesus, this is huge," Rebecca said as she stared in awe at the house. They got out of the car and held hands. "That's what you'll be saying later," Stiles whispered in her ear. Rebecca cackled as she looked up at Stiles. He had on a serious face but it quickly split into a wide smile as he laughed with Rebecca. Stiles rang the doorbell and Lydia came to the door. She didn't say a word; she just held the door open. "Drinks are in the yard!" she called over her shoulder. "She's charming," Rebecca mumbled to Stiles.

Stiles smiled sadly. "Come on you lug. Don't be sad. You have me," Rebecca said as she pulled Stiles forward. She placed her lips on his as he backed her into a wall in Lydia's house. Rebecca wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tippy toes, trying to get closer to Stiles. He stuck his tongue in her mouth as she rubbed herself against his toned body. "Wanna not?" Scott came in the house and shielded his eyes from them. Their lips came apart but they didn't move their bodies. "Can't you be happy for Stiles just once? You think he likes to endure you and Allison everyday?"

Scott dropped his hand as he looked Rebecca and Stiles. Rebecca released Stiles and they both looked at Scott. "Well Stiles isn't going to have to worry anymore cause Allison is mad at me," Scott said as he looked at the floor. "Well did you apologize?" Stiles asked as he took a step towards his friend. "Why would I apologize? I did nothing wrong!" Scott defended himself. Stiles laughed, "Usually when a girl is mad at you, you've done something wrong. Just apologize, it can't get worse." Stiles grabbed Rebecca's hand and pulled her into the backyard.

The only person out there was Allison. "Is this supposed to be a small gathering?" Rebecca asked once her and Stiles reached Allison. "No, Lydia's parties are usually the party of the year," Stiles answered as he reached for a glass of punch. "Must be cause she's the town whack job," Allison pointed out. Rebecca nodded. "Well maybe we should do something about it," Stiles said as he turned around and looked at Lydia all by herself. Scott came over to them and said, "I could call the lacrosse team." Stiles shrugged, "And I can call these people that know how to have a real good time."

Twenty minutes later Lydia's house was packed. There were people everywhere, dancing and talking. "Have a drink," Lydia said to Rebecca as she shoved a glass of punch in her hand. Lydia walked away and Rebecca shrugged and chugged the glass of punch. She got a little dizzy but didn't think anything of it. She was dancing with Stiles when she excused herself, "I need to pee." Stiles laughed and nodded. She turned away and she heard a gunshot. Everyone stopped what they were doing and Rebecca looked at the floor. She found her mother lying there, practically dead.

She covered her mouth in shock as she rushed to her mother's side. "It's okay, mom! I'm right here, you'll live," Rebecca shouted as she caressed her moms face. "Someone call the police!" Rebecca shouted towards the partygoers. They just stood there, staring. "Do something! She's dying!" the tears were streaming down Rebecca's face. She got up and started flailing her arms around. "Don't just stand there! Do something! Help me!" she heard her dad's booming voice coming from the other side of the party. "See what you did Rebecca?" The sea of partygoers parted as Rebecca's father came walking through. "If you idiot never asked your mother to go to New York she'd still be here," Nick shouted at her. She shook her head in disbelief. "No, dad—" He cut her off. "Keep your mouth shut, you ungrateful bitch! Your mother's death is your fault. It would've been better if you pulled the trigger on her."

Rebecca felt the hot tears stream down her face. "I hate you, Rebecca! You broke this family," Nick yelled as he pointed in her face. Rebecca closed her eyes tightly as she was ready to take defeat. But just like that, her father disappeared, her mother disappeared, and everyone was back to partying. Rebecca wiped her face and she made sure all the tears were gone. No one would know. As she looked around everyone seemed to be odd. They were dancing like maniacs and one kid was even making out with a plant.

Rebecca's head was pounding as she went to look for Stiles. "Cops are here!" someone shouted and Rebecca watched all of the kids scramble. She, herself, ran towards the front of the house. Someone stopped in front of her causing her to run into him. It was Scott and as he looked back at her she looked forward to where he was looking. Across the street she saw Jackson in full kanima form and Matt, the weirdo who took pictures of everyone standing over him. The kanima seemed to be protectively standing around Matt. Then it clicked for Rebecca. "Matt's the kanima controller," she said just loud enough for Scott to hear. He nodded and took off.

* * *

**i'm**** so sorry that this is so short! i've got real bad writer's block. school starts tomorrow but i don't think that'll effect my updates...maybe just the size of them. sorry again for this being so short. i actually have NO idea what is going to happen next. should i make her somehow go to the police station where matt is holding the mccall's and the stilinski's and derek hostage? let me know what you think i should do. love you all:)**

**-Kara xxxx**


	12. Chapter 12

Rebecca looked but she couldn't find Stiles or his jeep anywhere. She had to walk home and frankly, she was afraid. A full moon in Beacon Hills couldn't be a good thing. She called Stiles on the way home. It went straight to voicemail. "Stiles! I don't know where you are or if you're even okay right now but I know about Matt. Scott does too but somehow I think you already know that," Rebecca said to the voicemail as she took in a shaky breath. "Be careful Stiles. I—" she paused, wondering if she should say what she wanted to. "I'll see you later," Rebecca settled on saying as she hung up the phone. She reached her house about fifteen minutes later.

She went inside. No lights were on as Rebecca dashed up the stairs. She went in her room and started to pace back and forth. She held her head in her hands as she gripped her hair in frustration. Angry tears were flowing from her eyes. Rebecca was angry that she was just human and she couldn't do anything to help. Rebecca was angry that she could read minds but not of the person that means a lot to her. Rebecca was angry that he meant so much to her when she had Stiles. Sweet, sweet Stiles. But all she could think about was Isaac.

"No, no, no!" Rebecca whisper-screamed as she slammed her fists on her thighs. She called Stiles again. No answer. Again. No answer. Again. No answer. She was going insane. "He's dead. He's definitely dead," she said to herself as she sat on her bed and shook back and forth. She couldn't sit still. "Fucking anxiety," she muttered. Rebecca took a deep breath as she put her hair in a high bun. She closed her eyes as she took off her jeans and chucked them to the floor. She unbuttoned her plaid shirt and threw it down next to her jeans.

Rebecca laid down on her bed as she stared at the ceiling. Her cool sheets felt nice on her back and legs. She thought and thought about the passed few weeks. What she couldn't get over was the hallucination she had tonight. Every time Rebecca looked at her father she felt guilty. She has always felt responsible for the death of her mother. It felt so real that even thinking about it was making Rebecca cry. She was suffocating. Rebecca got up and opened her window. She felt the cool breeze hit her bare skin and was instantly calmed.

Rebecca looked at the clock. It was 1am. She'd been lying there for two hours. She took a seat at the end of her bed and put her head in her hands. "I can't do this anymore," Rebecca said as she sobbed into her hands. She heard a soft thud and as she looked up she saw Isaac standing in her bedroom. "Oh, I gotta be going fucking insane," she said as she rolled her eyes. Isaac laughed, "No, I'm really here." Rebecca smiled at the sweet sound of his laugh but quickly distorted her face into fear. "It's a full moon. How?" Rebecca asked as she slowly stood up.

She took a few steps back as she watched him look at her. His eyes went up and down her body like he wanted to attack her. But not in a bad way. "I'm in my bra and underwear, yeah?" Rebecca asked as she saw her clothes from the night on the floor. Isaac nodded but answered her first question, "I found my anchor." Rebecca's eyes flickered to his as his blue irises sparkled. "Your what?" Rebecca asked confused. "My anchor," Isaac repeated. "Like the one thing that keeps me human. It keeps me from going crazy. It keeps me from wanting to kill." Rebecca nodded slowly and took a step towards him. "What is it?" she asked. "Love." was all Isaac said. When Rebecca didn't respond he continued, "My father." He paused.

"I think of all the things we used to do when I was little. How happy I was. How happy he was. It may have gone downhill once I got older but I still remember all of those times," he said solemnly. "And you," Isaac said. He snuck a glance at Rebecca and she was shaking her head. "What?" Isaac asked. Rebecca smiled small. She shrugged, "I'm a big enough part of your life to be your anchor?" Isaac nodded, "Hell yeah." Rebecca giggled and Isaac cracked his famous smile that Rebecca loved. "You keep me sane all the time. You make me the happiest I've been in years," Isaac said softly. He closed the space between them. "Thank you," he said. He placed his hand on the side of her face and stroked her cheek with his thumb. Rebecca shook her head, "No, thank you."

Isaac's eyebrows dipped in confusion. All Rebecca did was smile as she stood on her tippy-toes and pressed her lips to Isaac's. This time, he willingly welcomed her kiss. He grabbed onto her waist tightly. His hands left goose bumps on her body as they traveled around her. She dug her fingers into his curly hair as she pulled him closer to her. His tongue grazed her bottom lip and she willingly gave him access. His tongue slipped through her lips and devoured her mouth. This is what she wanted. All day. Every day. And he felt the same.

He cupped her breasts causing her to moan into his mouth. He smiled as he kissed her, sensing that he was driving her crazy. The more they made out the crazier Isaac seemed to get. He broke the kiss suddenly to try and catch his breath. "Everything okay?" Rebecca asked as she intertwined their fingers. He nodded, "Almost turned, though." Rebecca tilted her head wondering how that was. Isaac seemed to read her mind. "The increasing heart rate makes you turn so making out, especially with you, is a terrible thing to do during a full moon," he said as he squeezed her hand.

Rebecca nodded and they just stood there, drinking each other in as if this was the first time they'd seen each other. "You being practically naked doesn't help either," Isaac said with a wink. Rebecca rolled her eyes, "Well then, maybe you should go back to your pack." Isaac nodded sadly, "I really should. Derek went M.I.A so no one is watching Erica or Boyd." Rebecca shoved Isaac towards her window, "Then go, wolf." She winked at him. Isaac smiled and pecked Rebecca's lips and jumped out of her window.

* * *

**:) hehehe. i hope you guys like this! i had a grand time writing it (_can you tell i'm team isaac?_) hahaha, let me know what you think! thanks a billion for all of you reviews/follows/faves. i love you all!**

**-Kara xxxxxxx**


	13. Chapter 13

Rebecca squinted her eyes as she awoke from her sleep. The sunshine was coming through her window and the heat on her face made her smile. She got up and stretched, cracking all of her bones in the process. She moaned in pleasure and shuffled her way to the bathroom. Rebecca was doing her business when last night's events flooded back to her mind. Thoughts of Isaac rolled into her mind and she smiled big. Then thoughts of Stiles came to her and she frantically ran out of the bathroom. It was two in the afternoon and she called Stiles. No answer.

Rebecca chucked on a pair of sweats with a v-neck. "Dad?" she called as she walked down the stairs. Nick was sitting in the living room, reading the paper. "Morning sunshine." Rebecca rolled her eyes. "Can I borrow the car? Please, daddy," she said, batting her eyelashes. Nick peeked at her over the top of the newspaper. He rolled his eyes, "Fine." Rebecca squealed, "Thanks. You're the best dad ever!" Rebecca grabbed the keys from the counter. "As long as you know it!" Nick said. Rebecca laughed as she opened the front door.

She stepped outside and ran to the car. She put the key in the ignition and started the car. As Rebecca drove she thought of what could have happened last night. "He can't be dead," Rebecca muttered. She saw Stiles' house in sight and quickly parked. She ran up to the front door and rang the doorbell. Rebecca crossed her fingers and bounced back and forth. "Come on, Stiles," she whispered. The door opened and Stiles was on the other side.

"Oh my god," Rebecca said as she collapsed into him. He stood awkwardly but quickly wrapped his arms around her. "I thought you were dead!" she exclaimed. "I couldn't find you at the party after this really weird hallucination thingy happened. Then the cops came. Then I saw Matt and the kanima. Then I called you like eight thousand times. I thought you were dead," Rebecca ended softly. She pulled away and Stiles was looking at her with a sad face. "We need to talk," they said at the same time. Rebecca chuckled, "You first." Stiles grimaced, "No, you." Rebecca rolled her eyes, "No, you!" Stiles laughed, "Is this really happening?"

Rebecca groaned, "Okay fine. I don't think we can be together anymore." She spoke slowly. Stiles' eyebrows came together. "I was going to say that," he shockingly said. "Why do you think that?" he asked. Rebecca shrugged, "I'm a girl. I can tell that you really still like Lydia. I can't be second to you." She smiled small and Stiles nodded. "No, I completely understand. You deserve the world and I can't give that," he said as he rubbed her arm. "Friends?" she said quietly. Stiles nodded, "Of course!"

They hugged. "Can I get one more kiss?" Stiles asked cheekily. Rebecca rolled her eyes, "Anything for you." She giggled and pecked his lips one last time. "By the way, I think I have a thing with Isaac," she blurted out as he invited her in. "Isaac? Lahey?" Stiles asked with his eyes wide. All Rebecca did was nod. "I knew you felt something at the warehouse last week. Is he good to you?" Stiles asked genuinely concerned. Rebecca nodded, "Supposedly, I'm his anchor." Stiles gasped, "Whoa, that's huge!" Rebecca cackled, "I'm gonna like this friendship." Stiles smiled and nodded his head. "Go grab the Oreos. I'll meet you upstairs," Stiles said to Rebecca as he bumped their hips together and ran up the staircase.

* * *

When Rebecca returned home she was happier than ever. She walked in the door humming a tune. "Someone's happy!" Nick shouted from the kitchen. Rebecca walked in. "Daddy it's a glorious day! I want you to meet someone," Rebecca said spinning around the kitchen. "Is it another boy?" Nick said sternly. Rebecca nodded. "Becks! You're a whore!" Nick said jokingly. "Oh my god! Dad, you did not just say that," Rebecca shrieked with laughter. Nick joined in on the laughter. When they quieted down he asked, "What happened to Stiles?" Rebecca leaned against the counter, "Just wasn't working out. He had his mind somewhere else. This other guy puts me first and I like that."

Nick nodded, "He better be a nice boy." Rebecca nodded, "He definitely is." Nick smiled, "Wanna get sushi?" Rebecca rolled her eyes, "Of course I do! Let me go put on jeans." Nick nodded and watched as his daughter ran up the stairs. Rebecca opened the door to her bedroom and found Isaac sitting at the edge of her bed. "Hi beautiful," he whispered to her. She blushed and said fast, "I broke things off with Stiles before." Isaac nodded, "How'd it go?" Rebecca smiles, "Fantastic." Isaac smiled and stood up. He placed his lips softly on Rebecca's. She smiled into the kiss but pulled away.

"Got a dinner date with my dad. I'd invite you but I know your pack needs you," Rebecca said as she picked lint off of his shirt "You're perfect," Isaac said with a sparkle in his eye. Rebecca smiled, "I know." She winked at Isaac and pressed her lips to his. "I'll come visit you tomorrow after school," he murmured against her lips. Rebecca smiled and reconnected their lips. She pulled away as she heard Nick shout up the stairs, "You ready, Becks?" she sighed, "Two minutes!" Rebecca returned her attention to Isaac. She smiled, "I'll be waiting." Isaac winked at her, pecked her lips, and jumped out the window.

* * *

**hey! sorry this took so long to update. school has been a lot of work and my computer is so close to crashing! half of my screen is gone hahaha. i hope to be getting my laptop within a few weeks! thanks for being patient. thanks for the reviews/follows/faves. love you all **

**-Kara xxxxxxxx**


	14. Chapter 14

Isaac arrived back at the warehouse to see Erica and Boyd still tied up. They weren't going anywhere under Isaac's watch. Derek was still M.I.A. Isaac checked Erica and Boyd one more time before chaining himself up, just in case, and falling asleep. When he awoke the other two betas were nowhere to be found and he saw Derek standing across the subway car. Isaac shifted and Derek turned to him. He said coldly, "Erica told me you left last night. Where did you go?" Isaac shrugged, "I could say the same to you."

Derek rolled his eyes, "But _I'm_ the alpha. So _you're_ going to tell _me_. _I_ don't have to tell _you_ anything." Isaac frowned as he broke the chains that were keeping him down. "I was at Rebecca's." Derek's eyes perked up at the sound of her name. "Did you find anything out?" he asked eagerly. Isaac shook his head, "Nothing supernatural, no. But she did know that Scott was a werewolf." Isaac spoke slowly. Derek's face contorted into anger. "Does she know you're a wolf?" Isaac shrugged. Derek growled and got in Isaac's face.

"Does. She. Know?" Derek demanded. Isaac nodded reluctantly. "How?" Derek spat at him. Isaac licked his lips and looked at the floor. "I told her," he said confidently. "And why the fuck would you do something so stupid like that?" Derek asked, cursing under his breath. He started pacing back and forth, which caused Isaac to think about Rebecca and how she always paced. He held back a smile and snapped back to reality. "Uh, I figured if she was going to even think of telling me a big secret, I should at least tell her about mine," Isaac said. He was impressed with himself for thinking that up on the spot.

Derek stopped pacing. His face showed that he was also impressed with Isaac. "Good job," Derek said, clapping Isaac on the back. He stopped suddenly and Isaac watched his face fall. "But did you tell her about Scott?" Derek asked suspiciously. Isaac shook his head sincerely, "Nope. She mentioned him being a werewolf and I asked her how she knew. She said she 'connected the dots.' I don't know." Isaac shrugged as; he too, was confused on how she knew. Derek nodded, "Well, that's something you need to figure out how she knows. Because if she knows Scott's a werewolf she probably knows about me and Erica and Boyd." Derek looked freaked out. "Don't worry, I know she isn't going to tell anyone." Derek didn't seem too convinced but he nodded, nonetheless.

* * *

Before Rebecca knew it, she was waking up for school Monday morning. Rebecca got in her car and drove to school. She sighed once she pulled into the parking lot. There was barely any spaces left, which caused Rebecca to park in the back of the school. She groaned as she got out of her car and heard the bell for first period ring. Rebecca rolled her eyes and started walking. She heard someone's footsteps behind her. She slightly turned her head to see who it was. Rebecca saw a familiar leather jacket and groaned inwardly. "You can skip one day of school, can't you?" Derek practically growled beside her.

She smirked sarcastically, "To spend time with my favorite person ever? Of course!" he grimaced at her, "Follow me." He turned around and started walking towards the woods. Rebecca didn't have any tests at school so she decided to follow him. Derek walked a few feet in front of her as he led the way through the woods. They came across the house Rebecca ran to the other day. Derek stopped a few yards away from the house. He looked up at it and he seemed to be daydreaming about past times. "I've been here before," Rebecca whispered. Derek snapped out of it but didn't ask why. "Do you know what this house is?" he asked harshly. Rebecca only shook her head. Derek sighed, "It used to be mine." Rebecca held in her gasp as she gazed towards the house. Before she could even ask what happened Derek told her.

She kept a straight face throughout the whole thing. "But why'd she set it on fire?" Rebecca asked curiously. Derek turned around and looked at her, "Do you know what I am, Rebecca?" she plastered a confused look on her face as she always did when someone asked her about the supernatural. "Please, Rebecca. Don't act dumb with me," Derek said impatiently. She looked at the leaves all over the floor. She nodded slowly. "Well then there are hunters whose main desire is to kill things like me," Derek said. "So your whole family was werewolves?" Rebecca asked with wide eyes. Derek solemnly shook his head no. "That's why my Uncle killed who did it. It was only a few weeks ago," Derek said as he took a few steps towards his old house.

Rebecca's cogs were turning as she remembered reading in the paper that someone had died. She gasped slightly as she remembered the name. "She was an Argent," Rebecca said slowly. Derek turned around to look at her. He seemed fascinated. "You're quite clever." Then realization really hit Rebecca. She stumbled backward a bit and put her hands in her hair. "She was Allison's aunt. That's how she knows how to use a bow and arrow. Oh my god I took archery lessons from a werewolf hunter. I might throw up," Rebecca said really fast. Derek just looked confused. "But where's your uncle then?" she asked when she recovered from her freak out.

"I killed him," Derek said low. "Not for long," a voice came from inside the house. A man appeared at the doorway. "You've got to be fucking kidding me," Rebecca said. The man laughed. "I'm Peter, you must be Rebecca," he said taking a step towards her and Derek. Rebecca nodded. Peter continued talking, "So Rebecca, are you going to tell us what you are." Rebecca furrowed her eyebrows, "I'm nothing." Rebecca was genuinely confused but the she remembered that she could read minds. She hadn't used the power at all recently. She found an internal off button and her days have been significantly better. Peter shook his head and stalked towards Rebecca.

"Oh no, sweetheart. You know about things you shouldn't dare know about," Peter said once he was directly in front of Rebecca. She didn't take her eyes off of him but she directed her words at Derek, "Well maybe someone should control their betas better. Maybe if I didn't see the claws coming out every other second I wouldn't suspect anything." Peter backed away and Rebecca took this opportunity to take a few steps back as well. "Plus, Stiles and Scott sit beside me in a lot of classes. Let's just say the boys do not know what whispering is," she smiled slightly at the two men before leaving the forest and heading back towards school.

* * *

**howdy! i guess this is more of a filler chapter. idk, i kinda forgot what happens in season 2 :x woops. thank you to everyone who favorites and follows and reviews! i'd like to personally thank "Lahey" whose reviews always make me laugh! thanks a bunch. love you all:)**

**-Kara xxxxx**


	15. Chapter 15

Rebecca got in her car and checked the time. There was only a few minutes left until second period but she decided to take a sick day. She drove home and pulled into the driveway. Rebecca knew that her dad still had to be home so she put on a sick face and walked through the door. "Becks? Is that you?" Nick called from upstairs. He must have been getting ready for work. Rebecca groaned in response. "I feel like shit, dad," she called back up to him. She reluctantly climbed the stairs and Nick met her in the hall.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he felt her forehead. "I'm so dizzy and I almost threw up. I've got my, you know," Rebecca said dropping the whole period thing on her dad. He cleared his throat and nodded, "Yeah, sure. Okay get better. I'm going to work." He kissed her forehead "See you later," he called before he left the house. Rebecca wasn't lying when she said she had her period but she was completely fine. She sighed and opened the door to her room. She screamed when she saw someone in it.

"Sh! You nutcase. It's just me!" Isaac said laughing as he got up from her bed. Rebecca stopped screaming and slapped him. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "I could ask you the same thing," Isaac said. He slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. "Told my dad I had my period," Rebecca said as she wrapped her arms around Isaac's neck. "Why are you really home?" he asked curiously. He nuzzled his nose with her cheek and she smiled. "Derek wanted to talk to me," Rebecca whispered. Isaac let her go. He had a look of fury in his eyes. He was about to turn. Rebecca cupped his face in her hands. "Isaac. Concentrate. Listen to me. Nothing happened. All he did was talk. He told me about his family. That's it. He didn't hurt me," Rebecca said softly.

Isaac closed his eyes and melted in Rebecca's hands. "You all right?" she asked as she rubbed her thumb across his cheek. Isaac nodded. Rebecca pecked his lips. He opened his eyes and smiled wide at her. She smiled for a split second but then her face fell. "What's wrong?" he asked and it was his turn to caress her face. Rebecca shook her head and laughed. "He thinks I'm something," she muttered softly. Isaac's heart sped up as he wondered why Derek would ask her. It was his job to find out. "Are you?" Isaac asked.

Rebecca winced and stepped away from him. "What is that supposed to mean? I'm human, I just—" she trailed off. "You just what?" Isaac asked softly. He took a step towards her and she looked up into his blue eyes. "If I told you, you'd probably think I was nuts," Rebecca said slowly. "Becks, I'm a werewolf," Isaac smirked. Rebecca rolled her eyes and laughed. She stopped suddenly and sucked in a deep breath. "Okay, you can't tell anyone because no one knows," Rebecca rambled. Isaac nodded. "Promise?" Rebecca said as she held out her pinky. "I will not pinky swear with you!" Isaac whined like a little kid. He laughed nonetheless and it made Rebecca laugh too. "Then no secret for you!" she shouted and tucked her hands away in her pockets.

Isaac rolled his eyes. He leaned down and kissed her. The kiss felt different. It was sincere. Their lips moved together like they were meant to do nothing else. Isaac pulled away and rested his forehead on hers. "Now, wasn't that better than a pinky promise?" Isaac asked smoothly. Rebecca nodded. "Come on, Becks. You're my best friend. Do you honestly think I'd tell anyone?" Isaac looked into her eyes. She saw that what he was saying was the truth. Isaac didn't want to tell Derek anything. He decided on whatever she was going to say wasn't important to Derek.

She stepped back a bit and grasped Isaac's hand. She let out a deep breath. "Okay, I can read minds," Rebecca said really fast. "Really?" Isaac asked with wide eyes. Rebecca nodded but furrowed her eyebrows. "But only some people. Not everyone. And I was never able to until I came to Beacon Hills," Rebecca explained. Isaac watched her intensely. "Whose thoughts can you hear?" Isaac asked. Rebecca squeezed her eyes shut and started to pace. "Um, Scott's, Erica's, Boyd's, Derek's, Jackson's and Stiles'," She ticked them off her fingers. Isaac's voice stopped her pacing. "What about mine?" She looked up at him and he looked concerned. She shook her head no. "I did once. When I first came in your presence. You thought, 'She's hot.' I almost said that you were too. But then when you came up to me and I looked in your eyes and I never heard another thought of yours. Ever," Rebecca explained. "But why?" Isaac asked. He sat on Rebecca's bed and put his elbows on his knees. "No idea. And I thought I could hear the thoughts of the supernatural, which makes sense. But then I could hear Stiles' thoughts and the theory goes away. But I think he's so caught up in the supernatural world that he practically is supernatural himself," she explained more as she wrung her fingers.

"But what about me?" Isaac whispered. Rebecca shrugged, "I have no idea." They both just looked at each other. "Have you tried?" he asked. Rebecca sighed, "That's the thing. I don't have to try. I just hear it like they're my own but in that person's voice." She ran her hand through her hair. "Try now," Isaac demanded. Rebecca tried to push into his mind but she still found nothing. "Nothing. It's just white noise," she tried her best to explain it to him. Isaac furrowed his eyebrows. Rebecca shrugged. "It's a weird thing," she whispered. She sat down next to him and put her head on his shoulder. She let out a yawn as he wrapped his arm around her.

Isaac sat back and pulled Rebecca down to him. Her head was resting on his chest and she could hear his steady heartbeat. "I might not be here when you wake up," Isaac whispered. Rebecca nodded and grabbed a hold of his shirt. "But I'll see you all day tomorrow," she said contentedly. They laid in silence for a little bit before Rebecca's thoughts got the better of her. "Can you meet my dad soon?" she asked softly. Isaac smiled and, even though Rebecca couldn't see it, she heard it in his voice. "I thought you'd never ask," he said. Rebecca smiled and tilted her head to look at him. She kissed his lips long. He smiled against her lips. Rebecca pulled away and fell asleep listening to Isaac's heartbeat fluttering.

* * *

**oh my god i feel so bad i haven't updated in forever! school has been so much and to be totally honest, i forgot all about this story! but have no fear! i'll try my hardest to update twice during the weekend to try and withhold you guys. question: do you think Isaac will tell Derek about Rebecca's secret?! let me know:) thanks for all the follows/faves/etc lmfao love you all!**

**-Kara xxxxx**


	16. Chapter 16

"Where the fuck have you been?" Derek shouted at Isaac as he walked into the abandoned subway car. Isaac shrugged, "Just been to Rebecca's." He wasn't making eye contact with Derek. Derek knew something was up. "What happened while you were there?" Derek questioned. Isaac answered quickly, too quickly. "Nothing. Nothing at all." Isaac was fidgeting and Derek heard his heart beat quicken. Derek chuckled and stalked around Isaac. "I know you're lying. I wasn't born yesterday." Isaac looked up to see red eyes. "You're going to tell me now, or I'm going to rip your throat out. With my teeth," Derek said through clenched teeth but ended with a bright, sarcastic smile.

Isaac didn't budge. Derek took a hold of Isaac's neck and shoved him upwards. Isaac started to see stars. He finally gave in. He tapped on Derek's hand with a pleading look on his face. Derek loosened his grip and placed Isaac on the ground. "She's human. I swear. But she's weird. She doesn't even know what's happening to her," Isaac ranted quickly, cursing himself for saying it. Rebecca will never forgive him now. Derek looked at him and raised his eyebrows, wanting more.

Isaac sighed and looked down at Derek's shoes. "She can read minds?" He said more as a question than a statement. Isaac shook his head, "But only with some people. Only werewolves. And Jackson's too so I guess kanimas." Derek stepped back from Isaac with a confused face. Isaac shrugged, "I don't know. She doesn't know. But she can hear Stiles' thoughts too." Isaac had a pained expression on his face as if every word was killing him to say. And it was because he couldn't believe he was saying it. "But she can't read mine," Isaac ended in a low voice. Derek didn't say anything. He didn't do anything. Finally, he just turned and walked away. Isaac didn't know what that meant but he was scared for Rebecca.

Rebecca woke up to an empty house. She walked downstairs and made herself some toast. She was pouring a glass of orange juice as someone frantically rang the doorbell repeatedly. Rebecca jumped at the sudden noise in the quietness of the house. She put down the orange juice and jogged to the door. She stopped short and slid the rest of the way in her socks. She laughed to herself and opened the door. She was greeted with a very flustered Stiles and a Scott lingering in the back.

Rebecca scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. "Hey?" she said laughing slightly. Stiles just sort of flailed his arms around. Rebecca didn't know what to take that as. She looked behind to Scott and he shrugged. "Derek said you can read minds," Scott stated bluntly. Rebecca laughed. "Yeah, good one, Scott. You guys wanna come in so you can tell me some more fairytales?" She said as she pointed over her shoulder. They both walked in the house but Stiles talked first. "Look, you don't have to lie to us. You could be in deep shit." He looked concerned. When doesn't he look concerned?

Rebecca squinted her eyes and shook her head, "So I can hear a few thoughts. Why does that make me in danger?" Scott's eyes bugged out and he thought, "Can you hear this?" Rebecca laughed, "Yeah I can hear that." Scott pointed at her "You're weird!" he thought in his mind. "That's rich coming from the werewolf in the room," Rebecca said with a laugh. Scott finally eased up and laughed a little. Stiles was staring at them totally perplexed. "How does it work?" Scott asked.

Rebecca shrugged, "It just happens. Like your thoughts will just come into mine as if they're my own but they're in your voice. It's pretty cool, actually." Scott looked impressed. Stiles was still confused. "Except for when you daydream of fucking Allison. I can do without those," Rebecca pointed out. Stiles started laughing while Scott turned a shade of red. "But, really, why am I in danger?" Rebecca said. She fiddled with her hands as she waited for an answer.

"Well, you're involved now. You can help us," Scott stated. "Help with what?" Rebecca asked. She bit a piece of her toast that she had abandoned to open the door. "Well, now that Matt's dead, there's a new kanima master. And you can help find him," Stiles said as he shifted in his seat. Rebecca swallowed her toast and shook her head. "I can't read everyone's mind. Only people of the supernatural," Rebecca retorted and waved her hand around. "Then how come you can read mine?" Stiles asked. Rebecca shrugged, "Maybe you're secretly a witch." She winked at him and he went white. Scott, on the other hand, was keeled over in laughter. "She's not too bad," Scott finally thought. Rebecca smiled at the thought.


	17. Chapter 17

Rebecca, Stiles, and Scott spent the whole night googling things about mind readers. Mostly all they found was things on Edward Cullen. When Nick came home and found the three of them sprawled out on the floor, he didn't even ask. All he asked was what they wanted for dinner. They all answered for pizza. When it came, Nick joined them on the floor and the four of them talked about nothing. Rebecca found herself laughing harder than she had in the longest time. She felt complete.

When the pizza box was empty and they were all sitting there in bliss, Nick said goodnight to the teens and went up to bed. When Rebecca heard the door close she turned to the two boys. "Who do you think is the new master?" Scott shrugged. Stiles looked at her. She didn't have to dig through his thoughts to know he had no idea. "It's gotta be an Argent," Rebecca said. She continued before they could respond. "Look, no one besides them, me, and you werewolves know about the kanima. And it's not me; it's not you guys because I can hear your thoughts. So it has to be one of them." The boys contemplated her words. They both nodded. "You're good," Scott said. She smiled. "Yeah, I thought I was good. But you're better," Stiles chimed in.

"You know, Gerard did threaten to kill my mom the other day," Scott said. Stiles and Rebecca both looked at him in awe. "Why didn't you tell me this?" Stiles said. He smacked his best friend upside the head. Scott shrugged, "I don't know. I just figured since he was a werewolf hunter not that he was the kanima master." Rebecca smiled evilly, "Well, we have our suspect."

They conspired a bit more until Rebecca put on a movie. They all fell asleep scattered throughout her living room. She never felt more normal in her life.

* * *

**_this is majorly short and i'm sorry but i'm really sad today and that's why i wrote because i like writing when i'm sad. i don't know. well, i'm so sorry that i don't update forever and then when i do it's short and shitty. i plan on updating at least once a week, if i don't, you have the right to yell at me. ok love you all, -Kara x_**


	18. Chapter 18

Rebecca woke up the next morning with a sore back. She looked over to see Scott and Stiles draped over each other. It made her smile. She looked at the clock. It was 10am. Rebecca got up and went into the kitchen. She wondered where her father was since it was Saturday. She wandered up the stairs to her father's room. She opened the door to an empty room.

Rebecca couldn't imagine him being anywhere. He had gone to the supermarket just two days ago. There was no way he was there again. Rebecca ran down the stairs to the house phone. She picked it up and dialed her dad's cell number. She heard a ringing come from the kitchen. She tucked the receiver between her ear and shoulder and wandered into the kitchen. Sitting on the island was her father's cell phone. He never left without it.

Rebecca hung up the phone and went back into the living room. She nudged the two boys awake. They stirred and untangled their limbs from each other. Rebecca took a seat on the couch. Stiles stretched his arms over his head and stretched long. His shirt rode up, revealing his happy trail. _He could still get it_, Rebecca thought. Both him and Scott looked up at her and smiled. "Boys, we have a problem," Rebecca said as she played with her fingers in her lap.

Scott and Stiles looked at her in confusion. "I mean, I'm probably just overreacting but I think something happened to my dad. His phone is in the kitchen and he never leaves without it," Rebecca explained. She abruptly jumped off the couch and ran to the window. She pulled aside the shades and her dad's car was still in the driveway. "Look, his car is still here. He's a lazy fuck, he'd never walk anywhere," Rebecca stated nervously. She started to pace and that's when Stiles knew it was really bothering her.

Stiles stood up and pulled Scott with him. "We got this," he stated matter of factly. Rebecca sighed, "You sure? You don't have to." Scott cut her off, "It's the least we could do. We'll get back to you in a few hours." Rebecca felt herself smile. "Thank you," she said softly. The two boys attacked her with a group hug and she laughed easily.

As Rebecca led them towards the door she said, "Oh yeah. If you see Isaac could you tell him to come over?" She opened the door and motioned outside. Scott nodded and Stiles raised his eyebrows. As he walked by, she shoved him lightly. "Find my dad or I'll hurt you both!" Rebecca called to them as they walked down the driveway. "Okay! I'd like to see you hurt a werewolf," Scott joked to her. She waved goodbye to them and closed the front door.

Rebecca made sure to lock it behind her. She went upstairs to take a shower. Rebecca made sure to keep her eyes open for the duration of her shower. She didn't dilly dally so she was able to get out in ten minutes. She wrapped a towel around her body and took another one and wrung her hair out. She stepped out of the bathroom and down the corridor to her bedroom.

Rebecca opened her door and gasped. She found Isaac sitting on her bed. She put a hand over her heart and giggled nervously. "You know I have something called a front door?" Rebecca exclaimed sarcastically. Isaac cracked a beautiful grin and laughed at her. "Where's the fun in that?" he quirked an eyebrow. She walked over and sat next to him.

"Someone stole my dad," Rebecca said as she leant her head onto Isaac's shoulder. "Okay, I know this is serious but someone 'stole' your dad?" Isaac started to laugh and his giggles made Rebecca laugh too. "Stop, you know what I mean," she said as she leant further into him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and rubbed up and down her sides.

"I'll go searching for him as soon as I leave here," Isaac said softly. Rebecca sighed, "I never want you to leave here." He tilted her head and kissed her hard. She kissed him back with so much force; she knocked him on his back. She tried to straddle him but the towel wasn't letting her. She ditched the towel and slipped her tongue into his mouth.

Isaac moaned. He took off his own shirt as Rebecca undid his pants. The both stared at each other, feeling every crevice of their bodies. Their eyes met and they both nodded slightly at each other. Isaac rolled on top of Rebecca and kissed her softly. He slipped his dick inside of her and watched her face change from pain to pleasure. She gripped onto his biceps as he thrusted in and out of her. Rebecca looked up at Isaac not sure how this happened. She watched his eyes flash this yellow shade. She felt his claws rubbing up and down the sides of her body as lightly as possible.

It was driving her nuts. She couldn't get enough. She grabbed onto his neck and pulled his face down to her. She kissed him wildly and he thought that she was more of an animal than he was. Rebecca heard this, of course and smiled as they came together. He didn't stop though, and she didn't want him to. They went on for a few hours. The memories of the morning dissolving in their intertwined limbs.

* * *

**_uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeah. first sex scene for urs truly...how was it? i'm mortified. that's the result of a horny teenager who gets 0 action (((not even a kiss))) well hopefully i did well. errrrrrrrg ok bye -Kara :x_**


	19. Chapter 19

Rebecca woke up from her power nap. Her silk sheets felt nice on her bare skin. She woke up with a smile remembering her and Isaac. She turned over to find him gone. There was a note on the pillow next to her head. "Sorry," was all it read. Rebecca wondered what Isaac could be sorry for. Was he sorry for leaving without her knowing or was it something more than that?

The phone rang, interrupting Rebecca's thoughts. The caller ID said that Stiles was calling her. All she could think about was if they found her father. "Hello?" Rebecca asked. "Yeah, hi. Okay big problem," Stiles rambled about. Rebecca got nervous. There was a silence between the two of them. Rebecca was getting anxious. "My silence is your cue!" Rebecca half shouted. "Oh, right. Well, you were right. Gerard is the kanima master," Stiles was rushing through his words. Rebecca couldn't even process them.

"Jackson is playing in the game tonight. I'm at warm ups right now and it doesn't look too good. Scott can't play because he didn't go to practice and Boyd's gone and Isaac went with him." Rebecca was able to pick that up. "Wait, where's Isaac?" _Is that what his note was for?_ She thought. "Went with Boyd and Erica. They booked it out of here," Stiles explained. "I'm on my way," Rebecca said and without thinking she shot out of bed and started to get dressed.

She tucked the phone between her ear and shoulder as Stiles was screaming at her. "No! Don't! You could be in so much danger," he pleaded with her. She scoffed, "Yeah, but at least Scott will be there. Better than me at home by myself." Stiles was thinking about how right she was. "Speak of, any leads on my dad?" Rebecca continued. Stiles sighed, "Not yet, sorry."

Rebecca slipped on her vans and grabbed the car keys. She dashed out into the car. "Alright, I just pulled out, I'll be there in a few," she said to Stiles. "See you," he answered. She hung up and drove to Beacon Hills High. The game started in a half hour and there was already a bunch of people in the parking lot and on the bleachers. She found a parking spot and jogged to the field, looking for Stiles. The only people on the field were the opposing team.

Rebecca followed a woman into the locker room, knowing neither of them should be in there. The lady went straight to Stiles, right where Rebecca, herself, was going. The lady just stood there while the coach was telling a motivational speech. Rebecca was sure she heard it from somewhere, though. As soon as the coach was done talking and the locker room cleared except for the lady and Stiles, Rebecca dashed over to them.

"Is Scott here?" Rebecca heard the lady ask. Stiles went to shake his head no when he saw Rebecca over the lady's shoulder. This caused the lady to turn around. Rebecca smiled slightly at the both of them. "He's on his way, he stopped at work for a bit," Stiles answered the woman and she nodded with a sigh. "Alright, kick ass, boy!" the lady said with a slight chuckle. Stiles smiled sadly, "Yeah, if I could ever get my ass off the bench." She rubbed his shoulder and turned around.

"Scott's Mom," Stiles mouthed to Rebecca as the lady turned her back. Rebecca nodded and smiled at Scott's Mom as she walked by. She smiled politely back. "So, where's everyone? Why are they all dipping? Pussies," Rebecca said to Stiles once they were sure everyone was out of the locker room. Stiles shrugged, "I know just as much as you do." Rebecca got mad. She started to pace and mutter under her breath. "What's wrong?" Stiles asked. She looked up at him and watched his eyes follow her back and forth. "Today was terrible. I wake up to my dad missing. Isaac comes over and we have sex and next thing I know, he's booked it out of here!" Stiles just stared. "You what?" Rebecca rolled her eyes, "Yeah, we had sex and I'm pissed."

She was practically screaming. "Just calm down. Everything will be fine," Stiles said as he put his hand on her shoulder. Rebecca dropped her head. "I just need to find my dad," she whispered. She looked up at Stiles with tears in her eyes. "Don't worry, I'll find him," Stiles said softly. And for some reason even though Stiles wasn't supernatural like Scott or Isaac, Rebecca believed him. Because Stiles puts everyone else before himself. Rebecca knows that. "You're the best boy in the world, you know that?"

Stiles got shy, "I'm nothing special." Rebecca punched him in the arm, "To me you are. Now come on, I have a feeling you're gonna play today!" She snaked her arm around his torso and dragged him outside. She took a seat next to Scott's Mom who was seated next to Mr. Stilinski. Rebecca nodded to both adults and watched the game unfold before her. What she didn't know is that it was going to be a long night.

* * *

_yes, i know i'm a dick please don't hate me for never posting i've been watching supernatural because i've always wanted to and now that i'm on season 8 idk i'm taking a break but that's where i've been for the past month, on netflix watching supernatural and i know that's not an excuse because i haven't updated in over two months idk i'm so sorry please hate me if you want, i know i do ok enjoy -kara_


	20. Chapter 20

Rebecca wasn't paying much attention to what was happening. She didn't really understand lacrosse. She was looking down at her nails, picking the nail polish when she heard the coach yell, "Lahey! What are you doing?!" Rebecca's head snapped up. _Lahey?_ She saw Isaac on the field shrug at his coach. She looked at the bench to see Scott with no Stiles. "MY SON IS ON THE FIELD!" Mr. Stilinski shouted way too enthusiastically. Rebecca smiled but it quickly went away when she saw him fumbling with the ball.

Rebecca looked to her left to see that Lydia had sat down next to her. They both smiled politely at each other then looked back at the field. Someone went down in the middle of the field. It was Isaac. Scott ran up to him and Rebecca shot up. She didn't move out of fear. He didn't seem to be moving one bit. Rebecca saw Isaac nod towards Jackson. How could Rebecca forget about him? They took Isaac off the field on a stretcher. Scott was put into the game.

When the play resumed, Stiles had caught the ball in his net. He ran up to the goal and just stood there. "DO SOMETHING!" Mr. Stilinski shouted towards his son. "SHOOT IT!" Lydia yelled from next to Rebecca. Stiles looked their way and something in him clicked. He shot the ball and it went in. After that, he scored goal after goal. After every one, he would look over at Lydia to see her reaction. _I knew he still loved her_, thought Rebecca.

Stiles scored the game winning goal and everyone went nuts. Immediately, the lights went out and people started to scream. Rebecca tried to stay put but everyone was frantically hurrying, they were pushing her all over. The lights went back on and there was a body down on the field. Mr. Stilinski ran like a bolt of lightning, pushing past the crowd and banging into Rebecca on the way to the field. Rebecca followed at a slow jog. When she got there she saw Jackson unconscious on the ground.

Scott's mom came running shouting, "I'm a nurse! I'm a nurse!" The circle around Jackson parted and she came through. Rebecca took a few steps back and surveyed the field. People were still running amuck, not sure what was happening or what to do. She saw Mr. Stilinski looking around frantically. "Where's my son?" he said softly. "WHERE'S MY SON?" he shouted. Rebecca looked around and couldn't find him anywhere. She didn't know what to do. She ran her hands through her hair and just started pacing around the field. She kept walking until there were only a handful of people left.

Rebecca jogged into the locker room and shoved the door opened. Rebecca couldn't see anyone but she heard voices. "And this is my uncle, Peter," a deep voice said. Rebecca crept slowly through the locker room. She peeked around a row of lockers to see four people. Scott, Isaac, Derek, and Peter were all standing there having a casual conversation. Her heart was beating so fast she could feel her blood pumping through her veins. She was never good at hiding and this was no different. She heard the shuffling of feet and the close of the door. She let out a breath and peeked around the lockers again. Scott and Isaac were there talking quietly to themselves. "Hey," Rebecca said softly.

The boys jumped and looked her way. "Did you know Stiles was missing?" She said as she slumped against the lockers. The boys nodded. "Are you going to look for him?" she asked again. The boys shrugged. Rebecca got angry at this but didn't let it show. If the tables were turned, Stiles wouldn't have even changed out of his uniform before he went to look for Scott. "I think we're actually going to go to the hospital to check on Jackson," Scott said after a few seconds of awkward silence. Rebecca nodded. "Alright, well, let me know if you find anything," she turned around and walked out of the locker room. That was all kinds of awkward.

She drove home and crashed on the couch. She turned on the TV and found a movie. She dozed off until she heard the doorbell ring. Rebecca jumped off the couch and ran to the door. She opened it to find Stiles and her dad supporting each other up. "Oh my god!" Rebecca exclaimed. She squeezed in the middle of them and lightly shoved them through the door.

"What happened! Where were you both?" Rebecca asked once they were sat on the couch. She remained standing as she paced across the living room. "This morning, when I was out getting the paper, someone hit me from behind and knocked me out. I woke up in a basement with my hands tied over my head, hanging from the ceiling. A few hours later some guy came and tied up two kids next to me. They were around your age," Nick said. Stiles interrupted, "Erica and Boyd." Rebecca's eyes widened. "Then about twenty minutes later someone threw Stiles down the stairs. An old man followed him." Stiles cut Nick off again, "Gerard."

Rebecca cursed under her breath. "Stiles doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut so the old guy—Gerard—beat the shit out of him," Nick finished. Rebecca looked at Stiles with sad eyes. He was all cut up and bruised. She took his chin in her hand and rubbed her thumb across his cheek. He smiled at the touch. Rebecca pulled away and asked, "How did you guys get out, then?" Stiles furrowed his eyebrows.

"Allison's father let us go," he said utterly confused. "Wait, but isn't he?" Rebecca trailed off. Stiles nodded. Nick looked lost but he didn't say anything. "I'm going in the shower," he finally said. Rebecca nodded. "Stiles come on, I'm taking you home." She pulled him off the couch and he leaned all his weight on her. She walked out to the car and put him in before running to the driver's side.

Rebecca pulled up to the Stilinski house and shut the car off. "Can you make it to the door or do you need my help?" Stiles looked over at her and smiled shyly. He blushed a bit and said "Help, please." Rebecca got out of the car and helped Stiles to the front door. She rang the doorbell and she heard footsteps stomping towards the door.

The door flung open to reveal a very shaken up Mr. Stilinski. He took Stiles off of Rebecca's shoulder and hugged him tight. Rebecca couldn't help but smile. He put Stiles aside and hugged Rebecca too. She was shocked but hugged him back. "Thank you for finding him!" He exclaimed. "Oh, I didn't. He came to my house with my father. He found him," Rebecca lied easily. "Please come in!" Rebecca did as she was told.

An hour went by; Rebecca was lying on the floor in Stiles' room. He came in from his shower and sat on the bed. "Today sucked," Rebecca said. Stiles chuckled, "That's an understatement." There was a knock on the bedroom door. Stiles opened it and found Lydia. Rebecca glanced over and saw them talking. She lay still, hoping she wouldn't see her. "Hi Rebecca," Lydia said softly. Rebecca sat up slowly. "I'll leave," she said.

Lydia shook her head, "No it's okay, you can stay." Lydia and Stiles talked for a while. Rebecca didn't pay much attention until she heard her talking about Jackson. "I think he wants something from me. I have it, it's his house key. He asked me for it a while back but he turned into that thing before I could give it to him," Lydia said quickly. Stiles got a text. He looked at his phone then looked at the two girls. "We've got somewhere to be."

* * *

_Hi, i think i have one chapter left i really hope the next thing shocks you because i've been waiting to write the end of this forever. i remember thinking of the ending of this in chemistry class months and months ago. it's finally gonna happen mwuahahah. okay well yeah hope u guys like this. reviews are much appreciated :) - kara x_


	21. Chapter 21

Stiles pulled up to what seemed to be an abandoned warehouse. Well, actually, Stiles didn't pull up, he smashed through the wall. Lydia and Rebecca screamed as they soared through the air. They finally hit the floor and Stiles came to a stop. On one side of the room, Derek was fighting off the kanima, on the other side Allison was fighting Isaac. Scott was arguing with Gerard. Rebecca was frozen in fear.

Stiles and Lydia jumped out of the car, leaving Rebecca by herself. After composing herself, Rebecca got out and followed. She watched everyone fighting each other. She looked over at Stiles and they shared a look. Rebecca turned away and saw Allison stab Isaac in the sides. Rebecca went running. "You psycho bitch!" Rebecca screamed. She punched Allison square in the face. Allison fought back. She was too strong for Rebecca.

"Allison, stop!" Rebecca heard Mr. Argent yelled. Allison didn't back down. Rebecca fought her hardest. Her arms were on fire. "Get her." Two words at that was it. The kanima came and grabbed Rebecca. She stopped breathing. She looked around at everyone. They had all stopped fighting. She squeezed her eyes shut. "Don't do it, she's just a regular person. She's done nothing wrong!" Derek pleaded. The kanima changed back to Jackson except he still had yellow eyes and scales down his face. Can't forget the claws that were still digging into Rebecca's throat.

She didn't dare swallow. Isaac was up but he didn't do anything. Frozen; just like everyone else. "You wouldn't do it anyway. You don't have it in you," Scott said. Gerard laughed, cold and dry. "Watch me." The last thing Rebecca heard was a blood-curdling scream.

* * *

Rebecca woke up in the hospital. There was a woman next to her bed. "Mom?" Rebecca croaked. The woman looked up and started to cry. A doctor came rushing in. "Rebecca! It's nice of you to join the living," the doctor chuckled. "What happened?" Rebecca squeaked. "You were walking in the city when someone shot a gun and it happened to hit you. You've been in a coma for two months."

After a few days and some tests, the doctor released Rebecca. They flew back home to California. In Rebecca's leave of absence, her father's job relocated him to a town called Beacon Hills. On Rebecca's first day, she walked into class and took a random seat in the back. Out of nowhere she heard a voice in her head, "This stupid lizard thing is driving me nuts." _What the hell?_

**_The end._**

* * *

_i really hoped you guys liked this i'm so relieved this is finally over but in a way i'm going to miss it. i apologize for this shitty ending, i liked it better in my head. whatever, i hope you guys liked it and i'm so happy i got to share my work with you all. thanks for all of the reviews you've given me and your favorites and follows and everything. i love you all okay and maybe who knows i'll write something else soon. thank you a million for sticking with me since august. - kara xoxo_


End file.
